A Vampire's Weakness
by InaereiShadowsong
Summary: My mother used to tell me stories about Aaa, a land of magic and wonder. It was home to humans, elves, dwarves, vampires, ogres and goblins. But the Lich, a tyrant king, came and destroyed that peace. Goblins became extinct, vampires disappeared, ogres joined Lich, dwarves and elves went into hiding and humans lived in poverty until a hero came. This is the story of that hero.
1. Are You Afraid?

1) Are You Afraid?

My mother used to tell me stories of the old world, a mysterious world, a magical world, where different races lived in harmony. From elves to dwarves, goblins to ogres, vampires to humans and other mythical creatures inhabited the lush grasslands to the mountains. A representative from each of the six races formed a council and kept the peace.

However, darkness infested the land of Aaa. Fear, hatred and corruption separated the races. They lost their trust in each other and a tyrant of a king rose above all. Xerich Larx, more commonly known as the Lich, took over Aaa by betraying the other council members and started the Mushroom war centuries ago. He was able to take over the land thanks to the power of necromancy and deceit which also allowed him to surpass the limits of mortal life. The Mushroom War earned its name when he cast a spell on mushrooms and spread them throughout Aaa. A natural parasite, it would cause anyone who ate it, drank it's poison or breathed in its toxins unimaginable pain. With this act, Xerich Larx declared war on the citizens of Aaa.

With his undead army, he was able to bring down the monarchs of the races, completely wipe out the goblin race and run the dwarves into hiding with the elves. The vampires mysteriously disappeared and the orcs joined Larx. The elves have managed to keep their power thanks to the mountain range that protected them from the reign of the Lich. Xerich once tried to invade the lands of these proud races but his invasion army, with consisted of half the ogre race and most of his undead soldiers, mysteriously disappeared in the Thornwood forest that surrounded the Obsidian mountain range. Rumor had it that he feared the dangerous natural formations and would not send another soldier in its clutches.

Humans lived in fear as ogre soldiers roamed the streets of their villages for hundreds of years. They collected taxes from the already poverty stricken farm people and wreaked havoc where ever they wanted. Great cities fell, the ruins of the castle that once protected the human monarchs lay in the outskirts of Terrafoire, where the skeletons of its royal inhabitants still remained. Humans lived in constant paranoia, unable to contact the elves and dwarves for help. People lost hope and prayed to Glob for peace, for a hero that will stop Xerich Larx. This is the story of that hero.

* * *

"Cake! I'm going hunting!" I yelled at my sister as I grabbed my bow and a couple arrows.

"Fionna, you can't just run around with a weapon like that! It's unladylike!" My sister yelled back at me.

"Hahaha! Fionna? Lady like? Hahahaha!" A small black haired girl laughed on the floor rolling laughing.

This is my family. Three orphan girls brought together by the pain of losing their families and the need for companionship. Cake, short for Cassandra Cakeshire, is a short twenty seven year old woman from the western coast of Aaa. She is a darker shade than I am. She also has soft brown eyes, white hair with light brown ends. She is an incredible seamstress, able to design and sew together a beautiful dress in a day. We met Geemo Techlithe when her village was raided by orcs. Her mother begged us to take her on our travels and keep her safe. Now she is a ten year old girl with straight black hair braided into a bun. Her teal eyes sparkled with playfulness as she brought smiles to the inhabitants of our village, Terrafoire. Both of them sported the dresses made in the tailoring shop we lived in. The Needlesworth shop was founded by the grandmother of Mrs. Margaret, Cake's mistress who took her as an apprentice and gave us a place to live. She said that this shop was built when Terrafoire was only a few years old. Our shop was also out home. It stood next to Trent Trunks's bakery and Lance Chromicorn's shop which sold horse supplies. Lance was also Cake's boyfriend.

"If you get caught by the ogre soldiers-" Cake started

"Which is why I won't get caught," I retorted. "I'll be fine! I've done this plenty of times,"

"Okay but be back by sunset. You need to deliver Lord Sedric Pindlebottom's new suit," she sighed back, defeated.

"LSP's suit? Fine, I'll deliver it. After I bring back some meat," I said over my shoulder as I stepped into the November afternoon. I cursed the dress I was wearing. Cake insisted on it so I wasn't mistaken for a man. I mean, who hunts in a stupid dress! I managed to convince her to make it short and lessen some of the lace. The sleeves were loose and reached to my elbows. It was a blue dress that had some white frills around it and white bunny stitched over the heart. It showed a little more of my chest than I wanted it to and and hugged my waist to "show off my curves" as Cake put it. She doesn't realize that maybe, just maybe, I'm not that kind of girl. The skirt of the dress swished around over the black pants and boots that I wore over them. My dark brown cloak covered my frame as I held the bow and arrows in my arms.

Soldiers of both human and ogre race always roamed the streets, mostly human though. There were only three ogres here, ogre generals that led Xerich's armies. They were just a bunch of good for nothing airheads that pushed everyone around. They didn't want us hunting because they wanted us to buy the overpriced meat in the market. However, I was never caught and everyone who knew about my hunting trips kept their secrets because they always get part of the kill.

I passed by many different cottages and gazed at the ruins of the fallen castle of human monarchs, whose names were long forgotten by history. I had to cross through the town square to avoid the soldiers. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter because most of them were drunk even this early into the night. Sometimes they would get in fights with each other or the other men in the village. Sometimes they would grab the closest woman, tear her clothes off and perform adultery actions right there, sometimes in front of their husbands or children. I gritted my teeth in anger when the memory of them grabbing Cake returned. She was walking home with Lance and Geemo but a drunk human soldier grabbed her. Lance fought for her while Geemo ran home but was easily outmatched. The soldier almost slit his throat but I arrived just in time to stop the soldier with an arrow. Unfortunately, Lance's throat was injured and he was unable to speak. A hooded man saw me shoot the arrow and took my bow then told us to run. Cake helped Lance limp home while Geemo kept a look out for other soldiers. I was reluctant to leave my bow with this man. I couldn't tell who he was but he pushed me away roughly as others soldiers saw their ally on the ground. What happened between that man and the soldiers remained a mystery to me. However, I found my bow on the table the next morning.

I made my way towards the massive forest, more famously known as the Night o'Sphere, that ran through the northern border of Aaa, then towards the Obsidian mountains to the east. It was said by storytellers that it was the largest forest in the world, covering half of the continent of Aaa and reached all the way to the ocean. It was also rumored that in the heart of the forest was the ruins of the once proud Vampyre race. No one has ever come back from a trip to the Night o'Sphere's heart. Cake has depicted many legends about them. She characterized them as the epitomes of bloodlust and animalism. To her, they were savages but sometimes I would catch her giggling over vampire romance novels. I was convinced that vampires were her worst fear above anything though. I myself didn't know what to think of them. All I know is they disappeared after the Mushroom War.

I never ventured far into the trees of the forest, no matter how much I wanted to. I longed to see the ruins of the vampires and what became of the the most powerful race of Aaa. The forest finally came to view and I stopped right before stepping into its shadows. Thornwood was very dense and legends of magical creatures always attracted adventurers but most never returned. It was the small section of not-as-dense woods leading into the Night o'Sphere. I have been coming to this forest every chance I could. It was almost like a second home, almost. The fresh scent of lush vegetation hit my nose and the need to be free built up inside me. A smile spread through my face as I loaded an arrow on my bow. I charged straight into the thick forest, looking for my prey.

It was about three hours until sundown and it wasn't until the middle of the second hour that I found a target. A small deer that probably came up to my chest shot through the trees. Small enough for me to carry home without too many problems. I left my spot on the trees and jumped from branch to branch. It was fast, obviously running from something. The branches of the Thornwood were close enough for me to be able to keep up with it. My height of five feet, six inches also helped me maneuver in tree tops. A piercing howl cut through trees, stopping us both. Suddenly, a larger doe appeared behind a bush just as a wolf came out from under me. The small deer ran behind its mother as the wolf snarled at them. For something to do, I loaded my bow as my breathing got heavy. Memories of a mother dying to protect her child flashed before my eyes. I shut them tight and pushed back those memories as my eyes started stinging. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf pounce. I let the arrow go and the wolf fell with a whelp, an arrow jutted out of its left eye. I watched as both mother and fawn bounded away to where a large deer with massive antlers appeared. I watched the family and felt emptiness wash over me. I wiped away the tears that I had no idea ran down my cheek. I looked back and they were gone.

I made my way back stopping only to shoot down a wild turkey I happened to pass by. With the kill wrapped up in my pack, I made my way back to town. After dodging behind a couple barrels to hide from the guards, I quickly found myself in the butcher shop. I walked into the small room and waited in a corner. There were two other people there, a father and a son who just bought a flank of cow from Bilius, more famously known as Meat Man. I sat in one of the wooden tables buttressed by a barrel, careful to keep my kill hidden. The man shouldered the wrapped meat and left as his son skipped behind him. A smile spread through my face as I watched the little boy's face light up from the abundance of food his family just received. "Fionna! Welcome back to my shop! Come to the back," Meat Man exclaimed, nodding towards the back of the shop.

My eyes watched the heavy set man as he locked the front door, telling all the customers that the building was closed. I followed him through the back door and the frozen meat hanging from the ceiling. His son, Grieg, was cutting up a pig in the far wall of the back room. "Alright, let's see what ya hauled in today," Bilius said, looking at me.

"Not much, sorry. I, uh, got sidetracked," I mumbled sheepishly as I produced the turkey from my cloak. "Common turkey near the forest's edge,"

"Ah don' worry to much about it. 'S not like ya coulda brought somethin' bigger. If yeh did, yeh would've been caught,"

I gave him a smile, still a bit guilty. He went near the stove where different types of meat were being cooked. Meat Man took three of the rotisserie ducks, strung them up and handed them to me. "Whoa, wait. Don't you think this is too much for that turkey?" I stuttered as I held the delicious poultry in my hands.

"'S a house special. I need yeh ter promise me somethin', Fionna. Don' go huntin' fer the rest o' the week," he whispered as he bent down to my level. "People 'ave been whisperin' about 'em soldiers. There's been rumors tha' old Lich is sendin' more troops 'ere," he said under his breath.

"More soldiers? Why?!"

"I can't tell yeh. All yeh need ter know is tha' Terrafoire will be swarmin' with 'undreds o' 'em soldiers. Best ya stay home, stay safe. 'Ere 'ave some more food. Yeh an' yeh sisters stay inside and don' leave the house fer the week. Now go! Git on home!" He whispered urgently.

"But-!" I started but he was pushing me out.

"Ere, take this," he said. He produced a choker made of silver. An intricate design of black and silver encircled the accessory. A blood red gem that dominated the jewelry shone in the setting sun. Small black beads hanging from its base gave the resemblance of a royal chandelier. I gasped. I have never been interested in jewelry but this choker was beautiful beyond anything. "Don' show it ter anyone. Only ter someone yeh trust yeh life ter 'nd protect yeh,"

"Protect me?" I asked, my headed was drowning in questions. Why were the soldiers coming? Why can't he tell me? Why do we have to hide? Why is he giving me this jewel that is only worthy to worn by a queen? "What is going on?"

"Go on, get home" Meat Man said before shutting the door. I hid the jewel in one of the various folds of my dress and ran home. My head was drowning in millions of questions. I shut my eyes and my legs took me back to the Needlesworth just as the sun disappeared in the horizon. I sighed and slipped through the door, prepared for a major tongue lashing from Cake.

"Fionna Velvètierre!" Cake roared as soon as the door clicked right behind me. "Where in Aaa have you been? I said to be here before sunset not after! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I almost got half the village to look for you! Don't you do this ag-"

"Cake!" I yelled at her, interrupting her rant. I was not in the mood for her nagging. "How old am I?"

"Ei-eighteen," Cake stuttered, this was the first time I screamed at her and I'm regretting it. Since I started this, I may as well see it through the end.

"That's right. I can take care of myself. I'm sorry for screaming at you. I got held by Meat Man, he, uh, told me a new place to hunt." I explained quickly, trying to hide the fact that I just screamed at her.

"You're right. You're more than old enough to take care of yourself. I'm sorry baby."

"I'm sorry too," I replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh shoot, Lord Pindlebottom's suit!"

"Ugh, Cake!" I groaned and pulled away from the hug. "Can't I deliver it tomorrow?" It was nighttime already and I was still shaken about Meat Man's warning.

"No, he demanded to get it tonight,"

"Alright, Fine," I huffed. "Oh here's food for the next week," I added handing her the rotisserie ducks. Before she could have asked any questions, I grabbed the boxed suit and ran out.

The Pindlebottoms were like aristocrats of Terrafoire as well as kiss ups to ogre generals. Lord Sedric hated his parents for it. He constantly ran away from them. He would be a pretty good guy if it weren't for his attitude. He likes gossip a little too much for a guy but he's still a good friend. However, right now I'm really not in the mood for his drama. I just wanted to deliver the suit and leave. They lived near the center of town and as always Sedric was just sitting on the front steps of his manner. His face lit when he saw me with the box in my hands. He jumped right up and waited for me to reach the steps.

"Oh Fionna it's so good to see you again!" LSP exclaimed.

"Hey LSP. Nice to see you too,"

"C'mon stop calling me that! I told you to call me 'Sedric'!" He whined, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah Sedric," I sneered. "Anyways, here's your dress robe. I'd love to stay and chat but its getting dark so I'm gonna head home."

"No! It's too dangerous! Why don't you stay the night here? You'll be safe," he blurted out.

I stared at him wide eyed. What is wrong with everyone today? I hunt almost everyday in the forest. I am more than capable of taking myself. Why is everyone trying to protect me? "Listen Sedric, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, besides, the Needlesworth isn't that far away. I'll be careful,"

"Alright," he mumbled but had a worried look on his face. I turned around and started walking towards my home. I swear I could feel LSP's worried eyes on my back until I turned the corner. My legs carried me through the cobblestone streets but my mind was somewhere else. I hid in a small alley and took out the choker Meat Man gave me. I stayed in the shadow of a wagon of lumber and fiddled the jewel between my fingers. Why was it given to me? What was its purpose? Where did such a beautiful jewel hail from?

The sound of clanking armour and slurred laughter jerked me back to reality. Soldiers. Human, I think. Oh, hang on a second, that deep laughter sounds ogre. This is bad! They're drunk and I'm alone. One, two, three humans and an ogre. I can't take them, and I don't even have a weapon me. Crud! I hid the jewel back in my dress and crawled through the shadows. I crawled under a couple wooden boards but I soon found out they weren't nailed down. I angled my shoulders passed them but my hips were a different story. My hips nudged the boards, making them fall on the cobblestone, basically signaling where I was.

"What was that?"

"It came from over there. Let's check it out," the human voices were followed by the sound of clanking metal boots. I shrank as close as I can to the wall. A torch from around the corner of the house blinded me. "Well look what we got here," a gruff voice said. "A cute little blonde," the man called to his allies. I felt a gloved grab my hair, hoist me up and throw on the lighted road. I grunted in pain and felt blood run down the left side of my face.

I felt large course fingers pinch my cheeks and force my face up. "She's cute. Nice and thick, unlike the other whores around. Hehe," a raspy grunt came out. The scent of rotten flesh hit my nose. "The name's Urgic. Wanna open those legs for me gorgeous?" I slapped his hand away, jumped back and spat in his face. With the back of my hand, I wiped away the blood that obscured my eyesight. "You've got some fight. I like that, hehe," Urgic said as he stood his full height. He towered over the other soldiers, who were about six feet tall, at eight feet. Sharp yellow teeth jutted out from between his lips, tiny beetle eyes stared at me hungrily as the lights from the torches threw shadows at his green skin, making him appear more menacing. He wore a chest plate that bore the Larx crest and a spiked club rested in his hip.

The three soldiers surrounded me, stripping me with their eyes. My own blue eyes frantically searched for a weapon, anything I can use to protect myself. Suddenly, one of them grabbed my shoulder and my reflexes kicked in. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and flipped him over my head. I then jumped up and drop kicked the soldier on my left. Just as those soldiers were getting back up, I cartwheeled and axe kicked the last soldier. Before I could have registered what had happened, I felt air knocked out of me as a couple ribs on my right side cracked. I saw the wall hurling towards me and a sickening thud was heard on impact. My body fell on the ground, heaving, gasping for air and coughing out blood. Painful groans left my mouth when the ogre's rough skinned fingers wrapped around my neck.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, wench," he hissed venomusly. "I am Urgic Worksson, one of the thirteen legendary generals of the proud ogre race,"

"If you're so proud," I rasped. "Why are you being ordered around by one person and follow him blindly, like the filthy mutts you are!" I hissed at him, gasping for breath, and I knew I hit a nerve. He let out an angry roar and gripped my body tightly, squeezing the very life out of me. Bones cracking sent waves of pain surging through my body as screams left my mouth. The grip loosened and I fell to the ground. My body was sprawled on the cobblestone, gasping for breath as the taste of copper filled my mouth. Hands slipped down my dress. The ogre's hands spread my legs open. I tried to scream but my voice was stuck in my throat. Their dirty hands groped my body and I couldn't do anything about it. I was defenseless, helpless, hopeless.

A sob escaped my mouth then the hands that were violating me jerked away. I heard the swishing of a cloak in the background of grunts and the pounding of fists to bodies. I mustered up the strength to get up from my pathetic position on the ground and looked up. A tall, dark hooded figure was engaging the imperial soldiers. I crawled towards the wall, pulled myself up using one of the planks of wood and propped myself against the wall, trying to stay strong despite all the pain resonating through me. An animalistic roar erupted from the ogre's chest as he charged my rescuer, the soldiers were down on the ground. Urgic raised his weapon high and brought it crashing down on the figure's shoulders. Instead of doubling over in pain, the hooded person grabbed the club, somehow avoiding the spikes, and gripped it tight in his hand. I watched in awe as Urgic tried to yank his weapon away from his enemy but failed. The figure was very strong because the wooden club broke under his grip. One of the soldiers regained consciousness and threw a sword towards the mysterious person. The hooded figure easily dodged it and appeared behind the soldier, looming over him. With a sickening crack, the soldier's neck was broken. The other two soldiers woke up but was easily killed by the stranger.

Urgic's eyes shone with anger as he let out another animalistic scream and set his eyes on me. I shrank into the wall as he charged towards me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for pain consume me and take my life. Instead of crushing agony, I felt a cold but gentle arm snake around my waist and pull me towards its master. I let go of the breath I was holding and inhaled, a sweet scent of pine needles filled my lungs. My blue irises snapped open. My body was pressed against the body of the man that was saving me. His left arm held me close, protectively, while the other stopped the enraged ogre in his tracks. He squeezed the monster's head until it cracked. Urgic reared back in pain. The man gently set me back on my position at the wall and turned to face the green skinned jerk. He pounced on the ogre's shoulders and ripped his arm off. I watched in blood curling horror as the foul stench of the ogre' black blood reeked through the alley. The man ripped him apart limb by limb. At last the ogre collapsed, without a single resemblance to what it once was.

The man jumped off of his back and landed in a crouching position a couple feet in front of me. His hood fell off and I was able to drink in his features. He ws very tall, around six feet, three inches. He wore a white shirt whose sleeves were rolled up, a black leather vest with black leather pants. His raven locks were long enough to cover his eyes and ears. They swished in front his face as his black leather boots walked towards me. I felt my knees buckle from under me but strong hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. I looked up to see my rescuer's face so close to my own. I was mesmerized by his deep scarlet eyes and the strawberry scent of his breath was intoxicating. His lips parted to reveal a pair of elongated canines.

My breathing became shallow as I fought to keep my consciousness and focus. My eyes widened as he leaned down closing the distance between us. "You know what I am," he breathed alluringly to my lips but not touching them. My fingers curled and my body tensed up when I felt cold lips graze my collarbone. He explored my collarbone, then my chest. His lips slid up to my jawline and trace it to my ear. I felt him pinch my earlobes between his lips, nibbling on them. He guided my wrists over my head and pinned them both with his left hand while his right hand slowly slid down my back and to my waist. His fangs grazed the area where my neck and shoulders met, sending shivers down my body. My heart hammered against my ribcage. "Your heart is racing," his deep husky voice purred as he rubbed his nose over the skin covering the area of where the heart should be. I threw my head back, my mind swimming in these strange sensations surging through my body. A moan escaped from my lips when his fangs scraped my exposed throat. He kissed that area and suckled. "Are you afraid?" he breathed on the wet spot, making lose my mind.

"No," I panted out. I felt him tense in surprise and pull back. Wide scarlet eyes stared into my blue ones, shock was plastered on his face. I watched his fangs disappear behind his lips. I stared as he half lidded his eyes. I observed the scarlet hue of his eyes darken to an obsidian shade and a warm smile that spread through his face as I slipped into dark unconsciousness.


	2. Who Are You?

2) Who Are You?

"Time to wake up Fifi!" Geemo yelled and pounced at me.

"Geroff," I slurred, groaning in pain. Geemo jumped off and ran out of my room. "Hey hurry and get ready before Cake destroys your door!"

I sat up in bed and groaned. My spine popped as I stretched my arms to the sky. After making sure the windows were closed, I slipped out of my sleeveless silk night dress and trudged towards my dresser. I held my exposed chest as I rummaged through my clothes. I found my usual dress and slipped it on. My skin tingled at cool sensation of the fabric sliding down my warm skin. The warmth drained out of me when I felt a weight in one of the folds.

With trembling hands, I took out the silver choker. Its blood red gem gleamed in the small rays of sunlight that shone through the blinds of my window. My eyes shut tightly and my head reeled as I tried to remember the events of yesterday. I remember going hunting and delivering my kill to Meat Man where he warned about the sudden influx of soldiers. Then, when I arrived back home, I had that argument with Cake and then I had to deliver LSP's dress robe. After that, I made my way home and...

I ripped off that dress and put on another one. The choker was stuffed into one of its folds as I thundered down the stairs. Memories of last night flashed through my mind; the scent of the ogre's rotten breath, its blood all over the alley. Then there was that man, but no man has red eyes or fangs. No man can rip apart the strong hide and rock hard bones of an ogre. He was no man. The enticing stare of his half-lidded blood red eyes, the fresh scent of pine needles radiating off of his body sent shivers down my back. I slowed to a stop and reminisced in the feeling of his lips exploring the skin of my neck and his strawberry scented breath with, now that I think about it, a touch of wine, the same expensive red wine that LSP's parents spoil themselves with. Heat rushed to my cheeks when I remembered his chiseled cheeks nestled against mine. My blush burned deeper when his eyes turned a deep obsidian color and the warm smile he gave me before I lost consciousness. His red eyes were filled with lust but his obsidian eyes showed gentleness.

'Are you afraid?'

Why would he ask me that? I was afraid of the ogres. I was afraid of the imperial soldiers. I was afraid of the sorcerers of the Lich. But not of him. He was more dangerous than the ogres, than the soldiers and maybe even those sorcerers. Urgic was a spineless worm compared to him. I should be afraid of him. So why wasn't I? I was completely weak and defenseless before him. He could've done anything to me. So why didn't he? I started walking down the stairs and to the kitchen as my head reeled with questions. How did I get home? Did he bring me back? I froze in mid step. I woke up in my night gown. Oh my Glob! Did he undress me? By the time I made it to the kitchen, my face was as red as the gem on the choker.

"FION- oh, you're up. Is everything alright? You're red!" Cake asked from behind the stove.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine," I lied, deciding it would be best not to disclose the events of last night. "Say, um, do you remember what time I got home last night from LSP's delivery?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm... I'm not exactly sure because I fell asleep a couple minutes after you left. But I did wake in the middle of the night to check on you and you were already home. You were sleeping soundly and I didn't want to wake you up. You must've been very tired. You didn't even change out of your dress! I had to change it for you." I sighed in relief. "By the way, how did it get so dirty? It took me most of the morning to wash it!" She replied.

"I-uh, wanted to get home quickly because it was getting really late and I, um, wanted to get some sleep so I ran home. I think I tripped a couple times but I'm not exactly sure." Thank Glob she didn't find the hidden pocket with the choker.

"Well be more careful next time honey! I'm glad you're not hurt though. Here eat up. You're going to need the energy. We have lots of errands to do today."

"Errands?"

"Yes, lots of new orders came in and some of the dresses need to be delivered. Also, we are going to help Lance in his shop today. Did you think we were going to do nothing all day? Eat!"

So much for staying indoors. I wonder why Meat Man wanted us to stay in today. I nodded and picked at my breakfast of eggs and toast. The ogre last night struck me in the side and at least broke a couple ribs. I pushed in on my stomach and my right side when Cake wasn't looking. Nothing hurt. None if them were broken. I remembered when Cake got a broken rib four years ago and it's still healing today. What exactly happened last night?

"Fionna!" I jumped in my seat as I came crashing back down to reality. "Quit picking at your food and eat! Like I said, we will be busy today." I sighed heavily and stuffed my face.

Cake was right. It was a very busy day. Geemo and Cake stayed indoors to make the dresses, to my relief. I had a whole bunch of clothing to deliver. First, I needed to put them in boxes. Hats went in cylindrical boxes with 'Needlesworth' elegantly written on it with cursive hand writing. Shoes, gloves and other small articles were to be put in square or rectangular boxes. Then there were the dresses. The box they go in depends on the size and the type of dress it was. Night gowns and everyday dresses were to be neatly folded in boxes with a similar color to the dress. Elegant ball gowns or wedding dresses belonged in the biggest boxes in our possession and decorated extravagantly. Each box was to be tied and secured with a bow that showed the shop's logo and the signature of its founding mother.

After I boxed everything, the counter was filled. I let out a sigh and made my way to Lance's horse shop. He lent me his fastest horse for the deliveries named Mochro. Mochro was a pure black horse with a white mane and a white tail. He was Lance's most prized possession and Cake and I are the only ones he would lend him to. I loaded a wagon behind him and apologized to the majestic horse for he was meant to do more than just deliver.

It took until late afternoon to finish all the deliveries. There were a couple times that I took a detour and passed by the alleyway that I was attacked in last night. It was completely spotless. No blood. No ogre limbs strewn everywhere. No dead corpses of soldiers. Nothing but the same dirt and grime before my little incident. My hand instinctively went to my neck, where I could still feel the grazing tip of his fangs.

* * *

When I arrived back at then Needlesworth, Cake and Geemo were fast asleep. I scooped up the little ten year old in my arm and carried her to the bedroom we shared. Next, I picked up Cake. It took me a while to take her to her room. I tried not to hit her against the wall as I ascended up the stairs. When she was laid down on her bed, I went downstairs and stretched. There was about another hour until sunset. I know that Meat Man and LSP warned me to stay inside but I had no reason to. My took out the choker and my eyes sparkled as the majestic gleamed in my palm. I curled my fingers around it and stuffed it back into my dress. I grabbed my shawl from the stool and headed towards the door. I jumped on Mochro's back and rode towards the center of town. I needed answers and I'm going to find them. First stop was the butcher shop.

I slowed the horse down to a trot. We passed by the blacksmithing shop. The blacksmith was always a nostalgic place for me. Memories of my father taking me to check out the swords and buying my first one came back to me. He trained me with wooden ones and my mother would always scowl at him. I was never ladylike but my mother wanted me to. However, my mother saw how much I trained and how I enjoyed it. Despite her wishes, she let me continue fighting and supported my wishes of being able to protect my friends and family. I closed my eyes in disgust. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, mom," I whispered as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off and urged the raven horse on.

There were people everywhere. From villagers to soldiers, all of them filled the streets of the village center. "Grieg!" I called out when I saw the butcher's son.

"Fionna?" He exclaimed wide eyed. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered as he approached the noir mustang.

"I'm here for answers. Is something going to happen? What's wrong?" I questioned with concern. The color from his face disappeared.

"You need to go home Fionna," he whispered, looking from side to side and over his shoulder. "Please, Fionna! Go home!" His behavior surprised me and I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him

I gave him an unsatisfied huff and yanked Mochro's reins, forcing him to turn around. Ignoring the horse's neighs of irritation, I looked back to Grieg. Something really freaked him out. As if someone was after him, or maybe even me. This is so frustrating! Why is everyone acting so weird! Is something going to happen to me and my sisters? I need answers!

"Fionna!" Mr. Trunks called over, snapping me from my thoughts. "Harvests just finished! Everyone's celebratin', why don't ya join us? Where's yeh sistas?"

"No thanks, Mr. Trunks," I called back, he was clearly drunk and I have had it with drunk men after last night. "I-uh- have some more work to do in the Needlesworth. I'll see you later!" I rode off before he could reply. I slowed Mochro into a slow trot and thought of what I should do next. I needed answers, where can I go? A sigh escaped my lips. Cake always said that if I needed answers, the best place to go is the "Library," I whispered to my self and stopped as it came to view. The library was located in the older, quieter part of town.

I entered the oldest building in Terrafoire. It was a wooden building with stone foundations. A couple windows let in the last rays of the sun. Wooden stairs webbed the interior of the archaic building. Old pillars stood in the corners of the building like brittling bones. A shiver went down my back. I have only been here once before. I came to the library when Cake, Geemo and I first moved to this village. I was exploring the unfamiliar streets and I came upon this building. Something about it just intimidated me but called me in. I walked in, shaking, and the sound of a book falling made me scream and run out.

I chuckled at the memory as a lit one of the candles in the front table. I have heard stories about this library. It was ran by the oldest living human ever besides the Lich himself so I've heard. There were stories that she has read every single book in the vast shelves, that she built the library herself, that she was a witch. It was also said that she never left the library. That I believed. I have never seen the woman nor do I even know her name. Personally, I don't think she even existed. Why would a witch live here? I cautiously made my way to the back wall. Ancient tomes lines the dusty shelves. I guess no one has been in there for a long time. My fingers glazed over the spines of the books, looking for a title that would stand out to me. The fact that some of them were written in an old language didn't help.

There were books with strange symbols, books of places and myths. There was a book called "Gazelker". I heard that was where the Lich imprisoned the goblin race and left them to starve. They resorted to eating each other and eventually they all rotted away in that place. Now, it serves as a prison. Another book came caught my eye "Dwarven Lore". My curiosity got the best of me. I pulled the book out and opened its parchment pages. The spine crackled from the stiffness of staying closed for years. My eyes skimmed through the words. Impatience took over and I flipped to the middle of the encyclopedia. 'The last king of the dwarves married an elf and gave birth to a half elf, half dwarf prince,' I read. I saved that information for later use and put the time back.

My eyes continued to skim over the titles and after walking the length of the building, I came to a book that made my heart skip a beat. It was a thick, black leather bound volume. I slid it out of its place in the shelves. Silver designs bordered the edges of the cover, spine and back cover. Small gems and rhinestones were embedded in the leather. I heaved the enormous books onto a table and made a loud thud. The dust flew up, giving me a coughing fit. After the dust cleared away, the title gleamed before me as memories of last night flashed before me. An overwhelming feeling took over me as I reached for the book. I placed my palm on the cover and sighed. This book will answer one question and open millions of others. I let out another sigh and read the title for the hundredth time since I took it out of the shelves: "Vampyres".

My fingers nervously leafed through the archaic pages of this ancient volume. The sun has set and the small candle was only source of light. My eyes and my brain soaked in the text. It said vampires were ageless and practically immortal. They had amazing powers like telekinesis, pyrokenisis, invisibility, flight and unmatchable strength plus many more. They will get burnt in the sun, poisoned by garlic, and killed by a wooden stake through their unbeating hearts. I held the candle closer to the pages in order to make out the words. When did it get so dark?

"Suddenly interested in vampires are we?" An old voice rasped behind me, surprising me and making me drop the candle.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the darkness. The sounds of the candle rolling away came from my right.

"Calm down, child," the voice said. Suddenly, another candle appeared to my right. An old woman with a hunched back, straight, light blonde almost white hair and lots of wrinkles. She greatly resembled a turtle. "I am the librarian. My name is Tamara."

"H-hi," I gulped. "I'm-"

"Fionna, yes I know," she finished for me.

"How?"

"I have been watching you since you came here," she replied as she stepped closer to me as I stepped back.

"Watching me? How? Why?"

She paused and stared at the open book. She turned a couple pages and stopped and came to a picture of the the line of vampire monarchs. "Tell me, child. Do you believe in destiny?"

"No," I answered rather bluntly. "I don't like the idea that my life has been planned out for me. This is my life, I should be the one that make my own decisions, no one else."

A barely noticeable smile appeared on her chapped lips. "I had a feeling you might say that. Can you tell me who this is?" She asked pointing a bony finger to the picture in the page. It was a picture of a man with slicked back dark black hair. He was wearing royal looking attire; cape, metal boots, armor, black leather pants and an impressive crown. I compared him to my rescuer. The man that saved me had long silky hair that covered his eyes. He looked much younger compared to the Vampire King.

"Um I'm going to guess the Vampire King?"

"Yes. Did you know that the Vampyre crown is not handed down in the family?" I shook my head. "One gains the title Vampire King, Owner of the Night, Master of the Darkness, when he, or she, has defeated the former monarch in a battle to the death. This one right here was named Hunson Abadeer. He easily killed the former queen and took the crown. He was the strongest vampire that has ever taken the crown. Abadeer celebrated his three thousandth anniversary of the receiving the crown a year before Xerich took over."

"Three thousandth? Whoa...but the Lich came to power centuries ago," I couldn't imagine living life for that long. "Excuse me, but do you know why the vampires have disappeared?" I asked as my curiosity peaked.

"It remains a mystery even today," she replied. "However, there were rumors that Hunson mysteriously disappeared but the scent of his blood crept through the village's air. Rumors said that the vampires tried to find their king but failed. The crown was lost and eventually the vampires were too. I think that was for the best."

"For the best?" I exclaimed. "They were the most powerful creatures that walked Aaa. Even with all that power, they didn't once tried to take over like the Lich did!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tamara asked slyly.

"I- uh-," I stuttered. She was right. What do I know? All my knowledge about vampires came from stories and I've heard in my travels since my parents died.

Tamara chuckled. "There is a Lamia Concilium, or vampire council, that has the power to strip the monarch of the crown. Right before the vampires disappeared, Hunson was going to join Xerich."

"J-join him? Wait what happened? Did the council stop him?"

"Nobody knows. I thank Glob that they didn't or you and I would just be the slaves of the vampire race."

I looked down to the floor, soaking in all the new information. "Do you think they're extinct?"

"Extinct? Heavens no. Did you not read anything in this book child? It is almost impossible to kill a vampire. Very few people know how and close to none will try. They have incredible strength and agility. They are ageless and have incredible powers. No, I do not believe they are extinct."

With no more questions about the once proudest citizens of Aaa, I changed the subject. "Do you live in this library?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "I'm sure you've heard plenty of stories about me, but that is a story for a different time. Though I will tell you this, when I was young, I had a nickname; Turtle Princess." She rasped nostalgically. "For now, Ms. Velvètierre, you should be heading home. It is getting late."

I flinched. The window outside was pitch black. "Oh my Glob you're right! Cake is going to kill me! Ms. Tamara, it has been a pleasure meeting you and thank you for the enlightenment. Would it be alright if I return tomorrow?"

"You and your sisters will always be welcome to my library, Ms. Velvètierre. Though Ms. Techlithe has been here plenty of times before." She said with a smile and slowly turned around then hobbled back to the shadows.

* * *

"How much did you tell her?" A deep voice said as the blonde ran out of the ancient building.

"Not much," Tamara replied.

"Good. It's better if she doesn't know too much," a third voice, not as deep, said.

"Wouldn't it be better if she knew?" Tamara asked.

"Not now. She will know everything when she needs to," the deeper voice answered.

Tamara nodded and looked at the door the blonde just passed through as the two figures left.

* * *

So Geemo has been here plenty of times. I wonder why? I thought as I grabbed the the candle that the Turtle Princess left behind. I ran outside and woke up a snoozing Mochro. "Geez, I've been in there for hours! Take me back as fast as you can Mochro!" I wondered aloud as I mounted the mustang.

"Fionna!" A small voice behind me called. I turned around to see a small messenger boy running towards me. No one really knew his name. We just called him Lollipop Boy because he was always eating one and he responded to it. He had short curly brown hair hidden in a dark green messenger hat. He was wearing worn out brown shorts and a matching jacket and a green shirt underneath. A messenger bag bounced by his side. His forest green shoes created loud footsteps as he ran to me. "Fionna! Something bad happened!"

"What is it? What happened?"

"Meat Man, he's he-" Lollipop Boy panted.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened," I told the panting child that was the same age as Geemo.

He took a deep breath and panted out, "The soldiers set the butcher shop on fire! No one knows where Meat Man and Greig are!"

I snapped my head over my shoulder. How did I not notice it before? I just saw Greig a couple hours ago! My breathing became shallow as my blue eyes widened in fear. There, in the direction of the village square, was a spire of smoke, reaching into the night sky.


	3. The Time Is Now

3) The Time Is Now

"Here climb on!" I yelled to Lollipop boy. We jumped on Mochro's back and sped off to the butcher shop.

As we neared the spire of conflagration, screams and cries penetrated our ears. The villagers, along with the human soldiers, formed three lines from the well to the shop, passing down buckets of water to put out the fire. I saw Cake, Lance, LSP, and Mr. Trunks passing down water as Geemo and other children carried the empty buckets back to the well. Villagers not part of line pounded on doors of the nearby neighbors, telling them to evacuate their homes in the chance that the fire may spread. Others were carrying away valuables while a couple others searched for the owner of the shop and his son. Rage boiled inside of me when I noticed that the other two ogre soldiers just standing there, watching all the chaos.

"Haha look at these humans," I heard one of them laugh. "Do they really think that they can put out that monster of a fire?"

"It's just a normal fire," the other replied. "It's not like a sorcerer's fire. That'd be impossible to put out. Where's Urgic anyways? Haven't seen him since yesterday."

I felt my body go pale as the color and rage drained out of me at the sound of the ogre general's name. The memory of his body being ripped apart and his blood splattered on the walls hit me again. Where is he? What happened after I passed out? Screams brought me crashing back down to reality. The moans of wood bending and cracking made everyone scramble away from the house. The roof caved in, sending small burning debris flying everywhere. The lines formed again and this time I jumped down and led Mochro towards the well.

"Lollipop! Grab that wagon over there and hook it up to Mochro! Then fill it up with buckets of water from the southern well, bring some others to help you. Then come back!" I screamed to the boy. He nodded and followed my directions as I turned and helped an elderly man get up to his feet. He held the hands of two little boys. "Go," I whispered to them and watched as they ran.

Within the hour, the fire began to shrink due to the lack of fuel and the gallons of water we have unloaded on it. Lollipop boy came back with Mochro, carrying at least twenty buckets of water. Soon the fire was out and dawn came. Soldiers and villagers alike were exhausted. They limped and staggered back to their homes when the last embers disappeared. The ogre soldiers long disappeared in search of their general.

A small group of people stood before the burnt ruins of the butcher shop. Lollipop boy and Geemo stared sadly at the ashes as Cake's frame leaned onto Lance. I tucked my shoulder under Mochro's neck, stroking his snout. Mr. Trunks, Starchy the cemetery caretaker, Stanley the farmer and his family, LSP and among other many people stayed behind and looked through the ashes for Meat Man and Grieg.

How are they going to be able to distinguish the human ashes from all the meat? When I last saw Grieg, he was on edge. He kept looking over his shoulder as if someone was after him. I should've done something! Why didn't I stay behind? The choker in the folds of my dress felt heavier and I sat down on the curb. No. They can't be dead. They're careful enough to hide any evidence of my hunting and my kills. They're smart enough to get away from a fire.

"Hey, you alright?" LSP asked sitting down next to me covered in sooth.

"Uh yeah," I whispered shakily. "Lollipop boy over there told me that soldiers started the fire..."

"Yeah. The ogres did."

"Why?"

"Because Meat Man insulted their mothers," Starchy, an elderly man with a big mustache, chuckled from behind.

"That's happened plenty of times before," I thought aloud. "How come this time a fire started?"

"Well they're leader was no where to be found," LSP replied casually as the color drained out me again. "He's been missing since last night. Anyways, he has to follow orders which was to 'protect' this village. That means no setting buildings on fire."

"The other two are just the usual ogres; brainless and idiotic," Starchy followed, walking up to them.

"Just how much different are the generals from the rest of them?" I asked nervously.

"They're strong and smart enough to be recognized by the Lich himself," LSP answered. "I doubt Urgic is a general at all. He's way too weak and stupid. The generals are honorable. They honor their ancestors and stuff like that."

If they are honorable, then Urgic wouldn't have been drunk last night, or tried to rape me. He wasn't even able to put up a fight against the hooded stranger, much less be recognized by the Lich. Urgic definitely was not a general.

"Fionna?" Geemo's voice broke my train of thought. She looked exhausted covered in dirt and her voice sounded dry. Despite the lack hydration I knew she had, the poor girl looked as if she was about ready to burst into tears.

I shifted to my knees and held my arms open. Without a second thought, Geemo scrambled into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. My fingers ran through her hair as she sobbed on my shoulder. LSP and Starchy stayed silent as I began to hum a soft slow tune and rocked her to its slow beat. Her shivers and sobs calmed down as the tune continued. As the song ended, Cake appeared beside me. She took Geemo in her arms and I wrapped my arms around them both as tears fell down our cheeks.

* * *

Tension loomed over rest of the day. The villagers were beyond enraged with the ogres for setting fire to the only place in Terrafoire that supplied meat and the disappearance of the owners. The human soldiers weren't acting up like they usually did for they too relied on Bilius's supply of food. As the villagers searched for the butcher and his son, the soldiers looked for their missing general.

Cake, Geemo and I stayed at the Needlesworth that day. Lance came over for dinner and decided to spend the night there as well. The extraordinary dishes Cake cooked up for us did not work its usual wonder. The food was silently picked at and eventually eaten. I stood up before everyone else and left. None of them said anything as I wrapped my cloak around me and grabbed my bow and arrow.

The next thing I remember was shooting arrows at a tree in the Thornwood forest. I had no idea how I got there, if anyone saw me or when I even first loaded my bow. I didn't care. My mind was blank. For hours I shot at that tree. Imagined that it was Urgic. Then it turned to the soldiers. Then to Xerich Larx. The image of Meat Man and his son flashed through my eyes. Mr. Bilius was like a second father to me. He showed me new places to hunt, the right animals to hunt, he even taught me how to survive in such treacherous environments. Their bodies were never found. He and Greig can't be dead. Right?

Another memory flashed through my hurting mind. A village ablaze in the blue hellfire of the sorceress. The silhouette of a long haired woman in a flowing dress stood in the fire. The fires were blinding. The smoke choked everyone in its trap. Screams erupted everywhere. Mothers carrying their children, running desperately to get away from the raging inferno screamed in fear. Burning corpses were everywhere. Those who caught on fire flailed their limbs in hopeless attempt to put out the blue inferno's grasp on them. Tears and wails came from me. I saw the fear in my mother's as she grabbed my four year old self and ran. The silhouette cackled and my fingers loosened, releasing the arrow.

The blunt thud of the steel arrow head embedding itself in the bark of the tree brought me crashing back to reality. A gasp escaped my mouth as my knees buckled. Tears poured endlessly out of my blue eyes. Why am I thinking about that know? I don't understand! Why is this happening? Why do people have to die? I grabbed my head, digging my fingers in my scalp and sobbed pathetically. I held in a scream for that would just be asking for death in the Thornwood forest.

It wasn't until midnight, when the temperature dropped a considerable amount, that I stood up. My body was stiff from staying in the fetal position for hours. My limbs moved mechanically. I moved in a trance like pace. I let my feet carry to wherever they wanted to. My body and mind were numb. Dirt covered me. Everyone ignored me and I ignored them. My legs stopped. Why did they take me here? Of all places? I wanted to go home and just curl into a ball for the rest of my life. I stared at the ruins of the burnt house with puffy eyes as snow began to fall. Numbness within my body prevented shivers.

"It's dark. You shouldn't be out here, especially at this time of year," a familiar deep husky voice came from behind me, snapping me out of my trance. I whirled around and there he was. A tall, raven haired man that looked about twenty one stood before me. This time he was wearing leather brown boots that came up to his knees and black trousers covered the rest of his legs. He wore a red sleeveless tunic over a white long sleeved shirt, the first couple buttons undone, showing off part of his pale chest. A slight wind played with his raven locks as his deep black eyes stared softly at mine.

"I-I, uh-" I stuttered. Was it really him? What is he doing here? What happened the other night? There were so many questions I had. My head felt like it was going to explode. He was right there. I can reach out and touch him. He was a stranger, yet, in his presence, I felt safe, protected, as if nothing can harm me. Why? Why do I feel this way when I know how dangerous he is? When I know what he is?

I flinched when I felt something draped over me. The scent of pine needles with a hint of strong red wine tingled in my nose. I tilted my chin upwards and my bewildered eyes connected with his gentle ones. He wrapped his cloak around my frame. It pooled to the ground for he was much taller than me. I flinched when his cold fingers stroked my cheek. A smirk spread through his handsome face at my startled reaction. His black eyes shone with gentleness. His palm cupped my cheek as his thumb caressed my face, wiping the tear that trailed down my cheeks without my consent.

Physical and emotional exhaustion began to take its toll on me. My knees began to wobble, making my body sway as black spots filled my vision. Muscular arms slid around me then I felt the world turn. My vision blurred and I felt like a sack of potatoes as he carried me, bridal style. A headache pounded against my mind as my body rocked in the rhythm of his footsteps. The humming of a soft lullaby in a deep octave lulled me to sleep. I don't know how long he carried me but my senses came back when I felt my frame being lowered to my bed. As soon as the absence of his touch hit me, I hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. My eyes were barely open but I was able to make out his sharp features in the moonlight. What caught my attention was the crimson eyes that stared at out my window.

"Who-who are-" I was barely able to breath out. His hand left mine but returned again on my cheek.

"Your friends are fine. Don't worry," he whispered. He moved to leave.

"Wai-who...?" I rasped out.

He took a deep breath and his eyes avoided mine. He looked back at me as his eyes faded back to their obsidian color and whispered, "Marshall Lee."

* * *

The sun's rays lit up behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes and stretched, relishing in the soft silky feeling of the sheets. It was a perfect morning except for the fact that it came after yesterday. I sat up and looked around my room. Geemo was already up because her bed was neatly made. I never understood the point of making beds. They're just going to get messed up anyways. I sighed. The room was empty. Who was I kidding? Did I really expect to be there when I woke up? He said his name was Marshall Lee. Why did that name sound so familiar? Just who in on Aaa is he?

I sighed and shook my head. I threw the covers off of me and went to change. A thick black fur cloak fell to the ground. It wasn't a hallucination. He was here. He took me home. He, for the second night in a row, saved me. I picked up the quality fabric and ran my fingers over it. It was soft and warm, comfortable and protecting. The scent of pine needles, wine and strawberries, which have become intoxicated with, lingered in the fur. The sounds of the front door opening then closing startled me as I scrambled to stuff my rescuer's cloak under my bed.

I took a deep breath and stepped towards my dresser. Once again I found myself in my night gown with no knowledge of changing the night before. Geemo peeked through the door and noticed the bright red color spreading through my face. "What's wrong Fionna?"

"Uh nothing. Actually, I came home late last night and I don't remember changing into my night gown. Did you see Cake change me?"

"Well she went to sleep before I did. She was really tired from looking for Meat Man and Grieg so she went immediately to sleep. Me and cake were asleep the whole night, we didn't even notice you came in." My blush deepened. "You probably forgot that you changed. It wasn't exactly a nice day." At that note, I noticed the sadness in her voice and put my arms around her.

We stood there, her small arms around my waist and mine around her shoulders, until Cake opened the door and stumbled in. She looked horrible. The bags under her brown eyes, which were red from tears, were very visible. I sat Geemo down on my unmade bed and then put my arms around the elder. I led her towards the ten year old girl and pushed her down in a sitting position next to her.

After putting on a dress, my feet slowly descended down the stairs. I left my sisters to sleep. Geemo was right, yesterday wasn't a nice day at all. "LSP?" I said when I noticed the brown haired man in the shop. He was panting pretty hard and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Do you need another sui-?"

"We found Meat Man and Grieg," he exclaimed. He grabbed my bow and tossed it to me then handed me my arrows. "Get a cloak and c'mon!"

I ran upstairs, woke up Cake and Geemo and told them what was happening. "Go to Lance's and tell him. I'll go with LSP." They ran out as I grabbed my cloak. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I changed my mind in the last second and dropped to the ground. I tugged out Marshall Lee's thick fur cloak and wrapped it around me, hiding the weapon, then bounded back downstairs.

Without another second to waste, the two of us sprinted to the village square. The City Hall, where the ogres and soldiers lavished themselves in, loomed over the square. The large marble fountain that stood in the middle was obscured by the crowd of villagers pushing and judging on each other. Distinct voices arguing reached our ears. LSP wound his way around the tightly packed crowd as I did my best to stay right behind him.

We reached the front of the crowd and a gasp escaped my lips. There, on the edge of the fountain, was a large cage. Meat Man and his son were inside, fettered down by iron clad chains. Scrapes and bruises covered their bodies as rips and tears left their clothes in scraps. Grieg was sporting a black eye and his father's leg was bent in a way that it would naturally be. The two ogre soldiers were there. One was harassing the caged family while the other glared at the crowd, daring them to make a move.

"What is going on here? Let them go!" I screamed at the ogre facing us. A roar of agreement erupted behind me.

"These two are guilty for General Urgic's disappearance," he sneered at us. "They will be- Thorgok! Keep it down!" His course voice snapped at his brethren who was now howling and banging his club at the cage.

"They will be what?" LSP growled.

"You don't need to know, hehe," Thorgok replied this time maniacally.

My fingers tightened around my bow. These monsters! Just who do they think they are?! Just because we're humans do they think that we can't do anything? I stepped behind LSP so the ogres wouldn't see me load the bow and aim it at their ugly faces. Normally, my friend would've stopped me but fury coursed through both our veins. However, before I can raise my bow to take aim, the thick black cloak was yanked off of my shoulders, revealing the arrow pointed at Thorgok. I didn't care. If anything, I was glad that Thorgok saw the one who would take his life.

As soon as cloak came off, I released the arrow, hitting the ogre straight in the eye. He dropped dead on the cobblestone, leaving the butcher and his son alone. The other ogre roared and raised his club as his eyes glared daggers at me. Before he can take a step forward and I can get another arrow, something flew between us and bounced on the ground. The smell of a rotten corpse spawned from the object. It rolled and faced us. A woman screamed and the men cheered. The ogre's roar silenced us as everyone turned to the one who threw Urgic's head in the middle of the crowd.

A tall man stood in the middle of the street. Marshall Lee. Was he the one who took the cloak? I guess so because it shrouded him from the sun. He stood there with his hood on. It kept him in the shadows, hiding all his features but his bright red eyes that illuminated and stared at the ogre. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. A swishing of a cloak came from behind me and before I could've even blink, I felt an arm snake around my waist and tug me back. I was whirled around and the arm pressed against my back towards its master. I felt the ground disappear from under my feet as air rushed around me. Once again, I was in his arms, bridal style, as Marshall landed on top of the cage. "You started this fight," he chuckled softly to my ear, his strawberry breath sending shivers down my back. "Don't stop now."

Getting the message, I grabbed an arrow, loaded my bow, took aim and shot the ogre. The monster roared and ran towards us. Marshall jumped, landing the two of us between the charging beast and the caged humans. He set me on my feet but kept an arm around my waist. With his other arm, he easily stopped the ogre like he did to his captain. This time, however, he grabbed the ogre's head and raised his over his head then threw him over the crowd and he landed in a wagon of hay.

The crowd cheered. LSP climbed the cage then faced the crowd. "BROTHERS! Look what the soldiers have done! Are we going to stand here let this happen!?"

"NO!"

"Grab arms my brothers! Now is the time to revolt! Let us storm City Hall and reclaim our village just as our monarchs would have wanted us to!"

The crowd cheered and scrambled to get weapons. LSP jumped down and Marshall turned to him. "Geez, you look very scary with that hood on."

Marshall chuckled and took hold of one of the bars of the cage. He broke it like it was a piece of straw and LSP ran towards the butcher. Starchy ran up and crouch beside him as Marshall turned to look at me. "Go home."

"What?"

"Go home and make sure your sisters are okay. Leave them with Lance. Xerich will want to keep an eye on you for what you've done with the ogres," his deep masculine voice whispered to me.

"How? Those ogres are dead, one was because of you. They didn't even know I existed until they met me!"

"Xerich has many sorcery skills. He keeps an eye on all his ogre generals."

"Urgic was a general?"

"Yeah, the weakest and most cowardice of them all. He only got his title because his father passed it down to him," he quickly explained. "Now go. This was the village were the last human king resided and now its people are revolting. Chaos will break throughout Terrafoire and soon the rest of Aaa. Meet me back here in an hour's time. Bring only what you need. Tell Lance that it's time." Marshall turned and walked towards the ogre to finish the job before I could say anything back.

I let out an exasperated breath and ran to the Needlesworth. The whole village was outdoors. In just the few minutes I was with the raven haired man, blockades have been set up, rations were split and weapons were distributed. I wondered how quickly they organized this until I arrived at Lance's shop.

"Fionna!" Geemo ran up and gave me a hug.

"Lance told me that they found them," Cake started after embracing me. "What exactly happened? The whole village looks like it's on the brink of war!"

"Uhh I don't have time right now," I told her apologetically. "Lance, Marshall said that it's time." I was hoping for an explanation but instead Lance grabbed a leather satchel and handed it to me. He then pushed me out to the stables. He helped me up to Mochro's saddle then handed me my bow and extra arrows.

'There's clothes, some food and a container of water in there as well as everything you need to survive out there," he signed to me, unable to use words.

"What is going on?"

'There's no time to explain. Trust Marshall Lee,' then he slapped the horse's behind which propelled us out of the stables. I led Mochro back to the square and found the village men trying to take down the city hall's doors. It was about noon time and the door fell but Marshall was no where to be found. The vast number of villagers were able to overpower the small unit of human soldiers. Most of them didn't even put up a fight.

"Your choice soldiers," Starchy exclaimed. "The ogres are dead. Either join us and retaliate from the Lich or drop your weapons and leave."

All of them were silent and continued their defensive stance. "Alright then," Starchy whispered and prepared to charge.

Before anything else could happen, a huge roar that came from outside the village shook the buildings. All of us, villagers and soldiers alike, turned around to see a stampede coming straight for us. Xerich's necromancy didn't always turn out well for certain creatures but he kept them for lesser uses. Those creatures were called chimeras and they came in many horrifying shapes and sizes with different abilities. The same ones that were charging towards Terrafoire.


	4. The Volume of a Lullaby

4) The Volume of a Lullaby

"Foolish mortals..." an ancient yet sadistic and powerful voice echoed through the shadows of the smoke filled chamber. "Revolting will only get them killed. Do they really dare to defy me?"

"That one little pest just doesn't know when to give up does it?" A high squeaky voice giggled out of no where.

"Rebelling is absolutely unacceptable," a raspy voice screeched out.

"That's the one seems to be leading this little rebellion in the former kingdom of Terrafoire," the lustful voice of a woman pointed out. "I have some unfinished business with that one, let me take care of this."

"I have some unfinished business with that other one as well," cackled another woman. "I don't like keeping loose ends."

"Aww, why do they get to have all the fun?" The voice of a small child chimed in.

"Hmm...I hope the chimeras don't kill them all. We could use some more meat around here," an animal like growl thought out loud.

"Normally, no one would survive a whole stampede of chimeras but the inhabitants of Terrafoire have some powerful people within their midst," a knowing deep voice followed up.

"Then maybe I should go weaken them. What do you think, my Lord?" A gentle voice sang out with the softness of an angel.

The twelve beings in the room silenced themselves and waited for their master's reply.

"No. Let them be," the ancient voice as his cold dead eyes lowering to the cowering ogre before him. This ogre had the unfortunate honor of telling the Lich of the ogre general's death.

"This could prove," the Lich waved his hand and black shadows engulfed the screaming ogre. He flailed his arms frantically as he felt himself being eaten alive by the creatures of the shadows.

"Amusing."

* * *

"Marshall! What the hell are we supposed to do with those chimeras!?" One of the villagers asked the tall raven haired man.

I looked at him, waiting for his reply but it never came. He glared at the oncoming beasts, his eyes burnd a deep crimson color. My eyes left my rescuer and stared fearfully at the chimeras. They were tortured beings. Animals as well as any other organism the Lich experimented on were heading towards us. They probably had no idea what their doing. Even at this distance, I can hear the pained howls and groans of the chimeras.

"See what your king has done!?" Starchy yelled at the equally shocked soldiers. "He doesn't give a donkey's ass about any of ya'll! He has forsaken this village and that includes all of you! Will you still abide to that bastard's orders or will you finally free yourselves from his evil grip and live your own damn lives!?" the grave keeper panted as a vein pulsed in his neck.

The soldiers nervously glanced at each other. They shifted uncomfortably in their armour until one of them threw down his spear. That soldier appeared to be leader after the ogres for he had a cape hanging from his right soldier. "You're right. It's about time I take charge of my own life." The other soldiers followed his lead and the clanging of weapons hitting the marble floors of City Hall echoed out into the courtyard.

I stood in the entryway to the City hall. Mochro's reins stayed in my hands as we watched the soldiers and village men scrambling everywhere, passing out weapons and doubling defenses. Others went to homes and transported the women and children in the City Hall, the building that would be most protected. LSP and Starchy helped Meat Man and Grieg while Lollipop Boy went to go get the village doctor.

My eyes wandered to Marshall. He was the man that saved my life, twice. I know nothing about him. He was a complete stranger, yet...

I wanted to go back to Cake, to Beemo, to Lance. I could if I really wanted to. If I really wanted to, I can ride Mochro back to the stables where they were. It could just like the years that we traveled. Who am I kidding? We weren't traveling, we were running away. Running away from all the pain. Running away from all the suffering. Running away from the past, the present, the future. Running away from time, hoping to lose ourselves in out little patchwork family and pretend that the Lich never existed. Pretend that Cake was never ripped away from her family. Pretend that Geemo's village was never raided. Pretend that a blue inferno never created a holocaust out of my village.

A sigh slipped from my lips and a tightening feeling encroached around my heart as the sounds of hooves hitting cobblestone came from behind me. Two horses, a pure white one and a dark brown one, stopped before the central building of the village. The horses carried what looked like the large packs that Meat Man showed me years ago. The packs were everything that a person needs to survive, and even thrive, in the wilderness of Aaa. Water pouches, weapons and other various items hung from the saddles on their backs. Their riders dismounted as my eyes widened in surprise.

The rider of the white mustang was a tall man, a couple inches shorter than Marshall Lee, with light pinkish skin and short dull pink, almost maroon hair. His eyes twinkled purple and he held himself proudly with his back straight and chin high. The next thing I noticed was his ears and his regalia. On his hip was a large double handed sword that was protected in its sheath and a spear that was almost the same as his height with a sharp blade on the end with intricate designs of gold and bronze. A shield hung on the side of his sword. He was wearing a brown wide collared shirt with a sleeveless maroon tunic over it. Dark brown pants covered his legs as black shoes covered his feet. From his long pointed ears, I can tell that he was an elf and from his clothing and weapon, he was an experienced fighter.

"Marshall Lee," he called into the crowd of men. "You've really made a mess of things haven't you?" He chuckled as raven haired man appeared behind him, hidden in the shadows of his hood.

"Gumytrin," Marshall responded. "You're late."

"What exactly do you have planned for the chimeras?" The second rider asked. I couldn't put my finger on which race he hailed from. He was a little taller than me with bright orange hair that stood up in a point, as if it was a fire. He had warm golden eyes and darker skin than the other two men. However, he also had pointed ears like the elf named Gumytrin. But it was obvious that he wasn't human. He wore a sleeveless burnt orange tunic, black pants and metal boots. A red sash wrapped around his waist as two swords crossed on his back.

"Well, they won't get here until sunset, Flegimdur," Gumytrin explained. "Which is in a couple minutes."

Marshall clasped hands with both of them. The sun began to set as the three of them planned out a strategy. Gumytrin, an elf. Flegimdur, the name is dwarf origin but I'm not sure on what he is. Marshall Lee, a vamp-?

Another scream tore through the air, much closer this time.

"Everyone into the City Hall! Hurry!" LSP yelled. All the villagers scrambled into the doors as the chimeras neared the borders of the village of the deceased human monarchs. I caught a glimpse of Cake carrying Geemo inside with Lance right behind her. I looked back at the three mysterious beings in the center of the plaza. Flegimdur was sharpening his blades against each other as Gumytrin was muttering a prayer under his breath with both hands on his spear near the fountain And Marshall was ...gone.

"You should be inside," a deep husky voice came from behind me.

"I have a name. It's Fionna," I said and turn around to face him. "And you? What will you do?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, his eyes faded from burning red to deep ebony. He stared straight into my eyes then looked up to where the sun has disappeared behind the horizon. Shadows engulfed the sky and Marshall's eyes illuminated crimson once more. His head turned again towards me. His face stoic and expressionless but waves of emotions crashed and roared in his eyes. I was entranced by his scarlet irises, by his protecting presence, by him. My hand moved as if it had a mind of its own. I reached up and pushed the hood back from his and admired the way the moonlight outlined his features. His eyes closed and a small sound, a barely audible purr, came from him as my fingers pushed the bangs away from his eyes and then cupped his cheek. He leaned into my palm. His eyes faded to obsidian as his fingers tilted my chin up to his face. His thumb hovered over my lips. I was intoxicated by the mixed scent of pine needles and wine. The strawberry scent of his breath reached my nose when his lips parted as he leaned closer. Marshall's head slowly leaned down and mine reached up to him until-

"Hey Marshall let's go get- oh, sorry," Gumytrin yelled. I saw the elf flinch then looked over to Marshal who was glaring at him with blood red eyes.

"Get inside," whispered Marshall Lee. I felt him push gently, but firmly, against the small of my back and into the massive entry way. I tugged slightly at Mochro's reins and led the mustang into the hall were the other humans were anxiously gathered. I looked back onto the door and saw Marshall Lee walking away to his companions. What do they have planned? Can the three of them really take the hundreds of chimeras coming to Terrafoire?

The City Hall was packed. Women were trying to comfort each other and the children as the men shifted uncomfortably. LSP and Starchy were conversing with the human captain of the soldiers, no doubt making plans of their own. There was no way that I was going to just sit inside the walls of this structure while the possible termination of this village approached. Hiding in the shadow of Mochro, I made my way to one of the side doors of the chamber and quietly slipped into the cool night air. Another roar of agony rumbled through the empty streets, much closer this time. Terrafoire looked like one of the abandoned villages that my sisters and I have passed through. Some of the doors leading to homes stood ajar in the owners' haste to get to safety.

Marshall, Gumytrin and Flegimdur were no where to be found. Where were they? Did they go meet the chimeras? I felt the warmth drain away from my body as an explosion erupted from the eastern side of town. In no time at all, I jumped onto Mochro and sped of the source of the commotion with my bow ready in my hand. That was the first time I laid eyes on one of those forsaken beasts. The chimera that made that noise jumped over a small barbershop and faced me. The grotesque frame of the monster went shivers going down my back. It crawled on what looked like four human legs bent in a way they weren't supposed to. A long tail about the same size as its body flicked back and forth, knocking down barrels and even breaking the walls of the shops and houses that lined the streets. It had the head of a lizard but one eye dominated its head. It opened its jaws and unleashed a blood curling cry of agony and rage. The flesh that covered its whole body squirmed and looked like the fat that Meat Man scraped off my kills, as if not connected to the muscle and internal organs within. It's completely black eyes found me then charged.

The chimera was only ten feet away from me and thanks to its legs, it should have reached me in no time at all. However, my horse was terrified and bucked. Mochro stood on his hind legs and brought his front hooves crashing down on its back. A scream of pain came from down under then suddenly the beast reared up, throwing the horse on his side and sending me flying. I crash landed into one of the barrels. With adrenaline racing through my veins, I was immediately on my feet, bow at hand, and aiming at the beast. Before I knew it, my fingers released the arrow. The projectile shot through the air and landed in its eye. The chimera roared and writhed in pain on the ground, unable to take the arrow out. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier as I fought down the panicked feeling that was beginning to rise up from my stomach. It somehow staggered to its legs and approached me. I shakily staggered backwards as I fired arrow after arrow after arrow but the chimera refused to die. Could they even die?

At last, that thing collapsed and its panting became visible through its exposed ribs. Before anything else happened, I quickly ran to Mochro, who was laying down on his side. After positioning myself, I heaved the horse up, helping him get to his legs. Seconds later, I was shooting through the village streets and back to the Needlesworth. An explosion somewhere east of me shook the streets. A chimera's scream of agony joined the discord of explosions and screams as those abominations spilled into the streets of Terrafoire. The scream was quickly cut off, as if its head was severed. That must've been one of them. I imagined the elf's spear embedding itself in the bodies of these forsaken creatures as the twin blades of his companion's decapitated others. I remembered the way Marshall easily dismembered the ogre general. The memory of the blood splattering over the walls, its foul rotten stench clogging up my lungs only to be replaced by sweet scent of strawberries and pine needles...

I pulled at Mochro's reins as another chimera crashed through one of the houses on the street. This one looked a like a bull with a lion's head coming out of its back. Both of the mouths roared as something crashed into its body, knocking it into another house. I quickly loaded two arrows in my bow and pointed them towards the beast that jumped back out on the street. It let out a roar but was silenced when a hooded figure grabbed the bull's horns and pulled. I lowered my weapon watched in blood curling horror and fear as Marshall ripped the creature in half, freeing it from its damnation. Screams from both the ox's and lion's mouths joined the sickening symphony of bones breaking, organs ripping and blood spluttering.

Marshall dropped the two halves of the body and stood motionless over the mangled up corpse before him. Mochro jerked and neighed in fear and I fought to stay on. Marshall's head snapped towards me. The animalistic killing intent in crimson his eyes turned to surprise when they met mine. My blue eyes widened at the sight of him. He covered head to toe in different colors of blood. Blood ran down from his hands and from his face. His clothing were torn at places and he was panting slightly. Cold sweat dripped from my temple as shivers shook my body. My muscles tensed and my grip tightened around the reins. My panting became shallow as absolute terror surged through my body.

"Fionna?" His voice breathlessly asked as he raised his hand towards me. "Fionna! What are doing here? You should be in the- Wait!"

I yanked at the reins and raced away from him. I knew what he was. I knew his kind were capable of. I know what he can do, heck I've seen it. Twice. So why did I...why do I trust him? How can someone be so cold blooded one second then concerning the next?

Mochro was practically flying though the streets. I dug my heels into his side. I did my best to ignore the calamity our once great village fell into. As soon as we arrived at the front of the tailoring shop I once called home, I literally dove from the black mustang's back to the door. Once inside, I scrambled to my feet, knocking down some boxes waiting for delivery, then thundered up the stairs to room I shared with Geemo. After almost knocking down the door, I dropped to my knees and dug my fingers into the rug that covered most of the floor between the two beds. Desperately, I yanked the rug and tore it of off the ground then started to claw at the floor boards underneath. Gasp escaped from mouth along with tears from my eyes as I became more desperate. At last, I caught the end of the wooden plank then lifted it up. There, amongst the shadows, was a cloak wrapped tightly around a long object. My breathing calmed at the sight of the last thing my father gave me before his demise. I grabbed the bundle then thundered back down the stairs.

Outside, Mochro was stomping on a small chimera, about the size of a cat. One of his large hooves crashed down on its head, making a squishing noise and a crack. On other days, I probably would've thrown up or screamed at the horse to stop but instead, I grabbed his reins in an attempt to calm him down. "C'mon Mochro! Shhhh. It'll be okay. Calm dow-"

Something pounded into my side and I flew through the window and into the back shelves of the shop. I groaned in pain and found that a chimera was pinning me on the ground, this time a two headed wolf. It snarled at me, drool dripping from its mouth and to the floor next to me as more smaller chimeras poured into the shop. It bared its teeth and pressed harder on my stomach making me gasp in pain.

Suddenly, the weight was yanked off of me. The sound of hooves on the wooden floor filled my ears as Mochro shoved the beast off of me. I inhaled gratefully and basked at the air filling my chest. As soon as my mind began to work again, I unraveled my father's cloak to reveal his most prized possession and my family's heirloom. A blood red sword gleamed in the moonlight as I held it how my father thought me. Miltiades. The red blade of my forefathers. A cross ran through the circle just above ebony hilt. Its blade as sharp as those meant for royalty_._

_Calm your breath. Clear your mind. Relax your body. Steady your sword_.

I followed my father's directions as memories of my mother's and father's smiling faces flashed painfully through my eyes. My body moved gracefully, swinging the sword with expert precision, through the numerous little monsters. It looked as if they were moving slowly as they jumped at me. The red sword quickly cut them down. I parried their attacks, sliced through their tiny bodies, and took away their misery. My breath was calm. My mind was clear. My body was relaxed. My sword was steady.

Chimera after chimera fell before me. I was soon covered in blood. The shattering of their bones. The elasticity of their blood. The thickness of their skins. I felt it all. I felt it all running down from the blade, into the hilt, into my hand, into my mind. The last of them fell with a huge incision on its abdomen. It tried pathetically to snap at my ankles. I glared down at it and crush its head with the heel of my foot. I slowly made my way to Mochro who was pounding his hooves on the wolf chimera. I grabbed his reins and yanked. He backed away, panting, then snorted. My cold, unforgiving glare matched the wolf's. Mochro broke its body pretty badly. Ribs stuck out from its sides. One of the heads was crushed in, its brains pouring out. The other glared at me, its tongue lolling out of its broken jaw.

The taste of copper reached my mouth as the blood of my victims dripped down my face. I raised my father's sword. I stared into the creatures eyes. One set had fear and pain forever etched in its lifeless state, the other quite the opposite; calm and the acceptance of death. It was panting as it laid there, in the ruins of the shelf that it threw me into, panting against the back wall. My face was stoic. I felt nothing. No regret, no guilt, just the need to survive. To protect. My grip tightened on the hilt. I brought the blade down and watched as it closed its eyes before I took its life.

Cold fingers wrapped around the wrist of my right hand, the one I held Miltiades in. A powerful, yet gentle, arm wrapped around my waist as his torso pressed against my back. I was instantly intoxicated by the scent of pine needles. Marshall Lee lowered my arm and slid his palm from my wrist to my hand. He slipped sword out of my hand then I felt my knees buckle. The world turned around me. My body trembled at the emotions that came crashing down on me. I gasped for breath as Marshall turned me to face him. My arms quickly wrap around him, barely meeting at his back, and buried my face in his chest. He sheathed Miltiades back in her sheath on my hip then wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders. Marshall lowered us to our knees. Sobs escaped me as I lost control over all emotions.

I was covered in blood. Oh Glob what have I done? I killed them! I took their lives! They were alive and now they're not! Because of me! I killed them! I felt sick to my stomach. I gripped the back of Marshall Lee's shirt as his fingers ran through my hair, something that my mother did when I needed comforting. His other arm wrapped protectively around my waist, a comforting pressure telling me that he was there because I needed him. A low humming, a deep lullaby reached my ears and Marshall began rocking us to its beat. Despite all the screams and explosions happening around the village and the overwhelming noise of all the commotion, I heard only the lullaby that night. I remembered only the lullaby that night.


	5. Ancient Lore

5) Ancient Lore

My body flinched. Pain seared from my torso and through my body. My bright blue eyes snapped open but everything was blurry and dark. Shadows moved around me. My limbs felt heavy. Hands pressed down painfully on my left side, reviving my instinct to fight back. I heard myself scream in agony. The pain continued to built, searing pain crashed through my body. I moved to punch the person causing me so much pain but I soon found out they weren't alone. As soon as I moved, other hands gripped tightly around my wrists and ankles, restraining my shaking frame against the cold, hard dirt.

The pain continued to resonate through my body, so did the screams from my mouth. I wanted it to stop. I prayed and begged to anyone up above, to any celestial or heavenly being, for it to stop. The hand stopped pushing. I gasped for a breath and tried to remember anything. But before I even finished my breath, the pressure returned with a much greater force. I let out one last agonizing cry before fainting from the excruciating pain.

* * *

The next thing I could remember was a small object pushing on my side, as if I was laying down on a pinecone or something sharp. I tried to shift away from the object but my whole body was numb. The jabbing seemed to wake up my body as its stinging feeling increased. Sooner or later I found the strength to shift my position. As soon as I no longer felt the small pain on my side, opening my eyes was my next task. My eyelids felt as heavy as a wagon of hay. They refused to open. I took a deep breath and thanked my years of hunting for my patience.

A muffled cacophony reached my ears. What were they? Screams? Explosions? My mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. I head felt like it was throbbing, like a blacksmith was trying to pound my very skull into his next masterpiece. I shifted again, attempting to find a distraction from the pounding headache, and found the sharp object stabbing into my side once more. I flinched and my body finally started to pick up on my surroundings. My fingertips curled and clung on to the soft fabric I laid upon. My nose gratefully the air. It smelled like pine needles. Pine needles and smoke.

My eyes immediately snapped open and I found myself stumbling around with wobbling knees. I staggered around, not exactly thinking about my actions, just doing, trying to get my blood pumping and my mind into full consciousness. My eyesight was blurred but I was able to to make out a small light contrasting strongly against the darkness surrounding me. I stumbled towards it like a newborn foal, still clinging on to the heavy fabric that I was wrapped in. The muffled sounds became clearer and clearer as did the blurred scene before me.

A small explosion hit my ears, followed by a scream that shook my entire frame. That was when everything came crashing back down on me like one of the massive oak trees after the lumberjacks hacked away at its base. Terrafoire was under attack, invaded by the Lich's chimeras. All of her citizens are, should be, in the City Hall, protected by its men and Larx's rebelling soldiers. Last I remember, Marshall Lee and his two friends engaged the forsaken monsters. I thought that the sun had risen but the night sky outside was pitch black. The light I thought was the rising sun was no sun. It was Terrafoire, my village, my home, ablaze.

Screams echoed into my ears. Panicked shadows ran around me. Was the fire that close? Was Terrafoire that close? Who's screaming? They're supposed to be inside the City Hall, protected inside its bastion like walls. Not being terrorized by the chimeras. That lady running towards me... she kinda looks like... mom?

"Miss?" My blank eyes stared past the elf named Gumytrin, who sat in the mouth of what I realized was a cave in which I slumbered. "Whoa, wait! You should get some rest!"

"We have to- have to save them-," I panted breathlessly, my voice barely audible even to mine own ears. "Mom..."

"Wait! You're still-!"

I ignored him and continued to stagger towards the light. My fingers still gripped the soft yet heavy fabric, which I later realized was Marshall Lee's cloak, that kept me warm in my slumber. I heard a splashing sound and felt the freezing water drain the warmth from my body through my legs. My knees buckled and I found myself submerged but only for a second. Something wrapped around my waist then I was instantly yanked out of the water. The cold November wind hit me. My body shivered violently as Old Man Winter gripped me in his clutches, making me lose grip of my consciousness.

* * *

"What happened to her? She's soaking wet!" A deep voice asked with a hint of frustration, no doubt his eyes had a tint of red.

"She woke up and saw the fire over Terrafoire," Gumytrin replied calmly.

"And she fell to the river?" Marshall sighed.

"Yes. A couple minutes before you arrived. I fished her out as quickly as I could."

"How long was she under?"

"Two, maybe three seconds. I carried her back as soon as I could to get her out of the wind."

"Her clothes need to be taken off."

"Why?" Flegimdur asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to-"

"No," I heard Marshall Lee hiss. "Her clothes are wet, meaning her body temperature will continue to drop. She'll catch a cold instantly in the middle of November."

"Humans," Flegimdur scoffed. "So soft and vulnerable. Weak."

"Yet they were the only ones with the courage to stand up against Larx. Even now they still fight back." Marshall countered.

"Looks like you're the one who's soft."

"You dare-!"

"Enough," the elf said sternly. "Flegimdur, let us give them some privacy. I trust you've changed her before, Marshall?"

Silence. He must've nodded.

"I'll see if I can scavenge some dry clothes. You go find us some food." I heard orange haired one grunt, signifying that he will.

"I trust you're not going to..."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do anything inappropriate."

My eyes fluttered at the sounds of footsteps walking away. My body shuddered. Why was it so cold? Did Gumytrin say that fell under water? What happened? I felt something drape over my body and cover me up. Something soft and warm. Something that smelled like pine needles and home. I felt cold hands turn me on my side. My body felt like a sack of turnips. I couldn't move. My thoughts raced through my mind. What happened to the village? Were Cake and Geemo safe? My head throbbed as I suppressed the childish urge to bawl. I was stronger than this.

A cold hand felt around my arm, then up my shoulder and finally to my collarbone. He followed the lining of my dress to the knot over my breast that keeps the top part of the dress from sliding off. He found the end of the string and gently pulled. Then he found the bow at the small of my back that wrapped around my waist and undid it as well. Still covered from sight by the cloak, my body relaxed now that uncomfortable dress came off. Marshall Lee tugged at the end of one of my sleeves then on the other. Once my arms were free, the tugging began at the bottom of my dress and it slipped off entirely. I inhaled deeply, allowing my lungs to finally expand to the maximum.

Even under the heavy fur coat, I shivered in my sleeveless under shirt. My body curled into a ball and snuggled deeper into the fur. A calloused finger swept the hair away from my face and placed them behind my ear. At the sound of a deep sigh, my eyes opened a little. I found myself inside the same little cave from earlier. A fire crackled in front of me as a blizzard howled outside the mouth. Shuffling came from behind me. My body flinched as soon as one of Marshall Lee's lukewarm fingers stroked my cheek.

"So you're awake?" A husky voice chuckled deeply.

I looked over my shoulder and opened my mouth to give a reply but all that came out were heavy and painful coughs. A groan followed my coughing fit. My body felt like it was inside a furnace yet I was shivering. Marshall pressed one if his large palms on my forehead. A sneeze blew out of me. Shivers ripped up and down my body as I buried myself even deeper into the folds. I wanted to lose myself. I didn't want go through the pains and aches my body was feeling. I didn't want to remember the chimeras I killed. I didn't want to remember the danger that currently loomed over Terrafoire.

"You've gotten a cold," the raven haired man sighed. "Your underclothes are still wet. Can you take them off yourself?" I stirred under the folds. "Food is cooking. It'll be ready soon enough," I heard him say as I struggled to get out of my wet clothes. Another sneeze left me as I found the object that was jabbing into my side earlier was the choker. I took it out and held it in my palm. I pushed the damp bundle of clothes above my head then curled into a ball.

A blush burned in my cheeks and spread throughout my body. I was naked and covered only by his cloak. I heard Marshall walking around the cave. The small blunt thuds of objects being moved along with fire's crackling filled my ears. I sighed then pushed my head out from under the cloak. A blizzard howl outside the mouth of the cave, not surprising since it is the middle of November but something about this storm felt different, as if unnatural...

A long loud scraping noise rang out from behind me. My head snapped around and my cerulean irises found Marshall Lee sitting on a large flat rock, sharpening a dark red blade. He was no longer covered in blood. His clothes were different as well. He wore a white shirt with a brown tattered vest and thick black pants. His boots were covered in mud and snowflakes from outside.

"Well it's about time you woke up," the raven haired man smirked when his crimson eyes fell on me.

"I-uh-I didn't-um how long was I..?" I stuttered.

"The sun will rise anytime soon, but it would probably covered up by this storm," he replied. I gave him a quizzical look then he sighed. "A couple of hours. The villagers are fine. They're being looked after by the men and the former soldiers. Don't worry about them."

"And the chimeras? What of them?"

"We managed to fight off a good number, but some of the buildings became, uh, collateral damage." He paused the sharpening of his blade and inspected the edge. Then he turned it over and began sharpening the other side of the double-edged sword. "This blizzard," Marshall began once more, nodding his head towards the mouth of the cave, "helped push back the chimeras. Some of them froze while others fled. Personally, I think Larx just called them back."

"Call them back?" My voice squeaked. "Why would he do that? I mean, I'm not complaining at all but it just makes no sense. To invade a practically defenseless village and then call them back because of a snow storm? Does he actually care for those things?"

"It takes a long time to create those damned creatures. Lots of time, energy and life. This blizzard is also blocking his watch over the village."

"Watch? You mean he's close by?" I exclaimed bewilderedly.

Marshall let out a good hearted laugh, making me feel a small fluttering in my chest and heating up my face. "No not quite. He's a very powerful necromancer. There are a lot of things he can do. This storm just blocks his view of Terrafoire, which isn't exactly a good thing."

"Why makes you think that?" My voice finally back to normal and my mind fully awake and interested at the subject.

"Because," Marshall sighed then put the sharpening stone down. His long arm reached out and grabbed a small rag then started to wipe the blade. "If he doesn't have eyes on this place, he'll send someone from his court."

"Court?" His tale entranced me. I've heard many tales and myths about the tyrant king, but I would've never imagined anything that Marshall was depicting.

"One person can't hope to go against the Grand Council, the very foundation of this land, alone, Fionna," he explained. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. What is happening to me? How does he do that? "The Lich had help, from twelve others. Those who fought for him, whether they wanted to or not, were powerful enough to take out the Elders and Prophets of the Council.

"The Grand Council was formed a long time ago right? When the elves and dwarves first set foot in this continent." I thought out loud, recalling a storyteller's tale.

"Actually, it was formed when the beginnings of a war of the races eons ago threatened to destroy the continent itself. Decades after the dwarves and elves came and centuries before humans did. The Council consists of the ten monarchs ruling over the five races, an Elder Spirit of each race and three Prophets. An Elder is an ancient and ageless being, a spirit if you will, that descended from the heavens and protects the land of Aaa. The three Prophets of each race protect the temple in which the Elder rests in between the annual Council meetings."

"If the Elders were supposed to protect Aaa from danger, how did the Lich come to power?"

"Elders are by no means immortal. If the Elders were killed or failed to pass down their duties to a successor, the race they represent will slowly die out and the whole land weakens. Zander, the Elder of the goblins, was killed after the Lich torturing his prophets. He was able to hold him off long enough for the other prophets to seal away and hide the other Elders then go off into hiding. Not even the Elders were able to stop the Lich's Court."

A sigh escaped from me. Hearing of Aaa's ancient history made me feel so small and insignificant. I never cared for nor thought about the origins of this world. Surviving and moving forward were the concentrations of my life and being. I only cared about the present and worried about the future. I buried my face into the fur and laid on my stomach. No more questions came to mind. My mind probably couldn't take anymore information. It was too busy processing those it just received.

My body was getting tired of just laying on the ground. My muscles begged for movement and blood pumping. I pushed my self up, arcing my back, and sat on my knees. Marshall Lee's cloak slipped off of my bare shoulders then slowly slid down my bare back. My body tingled as the cool air kissed my skin then was immediately warmed by the fire in front of me.

Marshall Lee coughed behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see him. He avoided my eyes. Did his face appear a little reddish? The warmth from the fire and the thick cloak suddenly drained out of me. My eyes widened and quickly looked down. A shriek erupted from my chest and echoed through the cave walls. The fact that I was completely naked entirely slipped my mind. I buried myself into the folds once more, unable to face such embarrassment. I stayed under there for what felt like years, wishing that I never existed.

"Here," chuckled Marshall Lee. Something was draped over the cloak on top of me. I poked my head out and eyed the articles of clothing strewn over me. "Gumytrin found your horse and this pack on it. Sorry but I had to search it for precaution. Those were the clothes I found."

Warily, I took the clothes and scrambled into them under the cloak. Cake must've packed that bag because the clothes fit perfectly and were very comfortable. I hid the silver choker in a hidden pocket on the side of my shirt then threw off the cloak and looked at myself. A light blue shirt with wide, flowing sleeves and lace going down the middle hugged my torso. Black pants and dark brown leather boots covered my legs. "Where's Mochro?"

"That's the horse's name right?" I nodded. "He led Gumytrin and Flegimdur through the forest so those two wouldn't get lost. He'll be safe with them." I watched him slide Miltiades back into her sheath as I stood up. He tossed the my father's memento to me. I almost dropped it in surprise. "Where did you get that blade?" Marshall asked seriously.

"It has been handed down my family for generations. My father and my grandfather have told tales of its history. Unfortunately, I was very young when I heard those stories so I don't remember most of them," I mumbled.

"That sword is legendary and irreplaceable in more ways than one," Marshall said. "It was a gift to the first human monarch from the third vampire monarch. Miltiades was created from the blood of the demon that killed the second Vampire Queen. It was presented to the Human King is as a symbol of peace and alliance between the two races and gratitude for their aid in killing the beast. It has been passed down through the royal family for millennia. That red blade disappeared from history after the massacre of the human monarchs. And now, it has been found in your hands."

My fingers trembled around the blade and a small tightening began in my chest. In my hands was the blade of the long forgotten human monarchs, created from the blood of a demon, and protected the royal family for thousands of years. It felt heavier in my hands, heavy from the long, rich history it lived through. "How-how do you know so much?" My voice was trembling and the pace of my heartbeats quickened. I knew what he was but I needed to hear it from him.

His eyes faded to black as he walked towards me. He towered over me and I stepped back until I felt the cold rocky wall of the cave against my back. His palms were against the wall, on either side of my head. "You already know the answer," he growled softly. "Why ask?"

My voice was stuck in my throat. My heart hammered as memories of the first night I met him decided to flood back to mind. The aroma of pine needles and wine intoxicated me, "I-I-."

Marshall chuckled softly at my stuttering. "I guess I'll just answer you then. I am a vampire born over a thousand years ago. I lived through the Mushroom War and Larx's rise to power. I lived through the pain and suffering of his actions." In his eyes were all the emotions anyone could feel. I saw happiness and suffering, joy and pain, hope and grief, but confusion dominated over the rest. How much has he gone through? How much pain and suffering has he seen? Was he alone his whole life?

"Before you ask about the rest of the vampires, don't." Marshall sighed, stepping back and allowing my breathing space back to me. "I'd rather not relive those moments."

"Al-alright," I mumbled after finding my voice. "Can we go back to the village?"

"In this storm?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and a normal tone retuning to his voice.

"I've been through worse." He stayed silent, most likely thinking if I would even survive a second out there. "I'm not a weak human girl. I can-"

"Yes I'm aware of how strong you are. You're good with a sword and with that bow. I remember you killing that soldier and some times I see you returning from your hunting trips."

Something clicked in my head. "You were the man that took my bow and returned it the next day when that soldier tried to hurt Cake!"

"Exactly. Anyways," he bent down and grabbed his cloak. He dusted off dirt and small rocks then threw it over my shoulders. "You're going to need it."

I tied Miltiades around my hips then tightened the cloak around me. Then I made my way to mouth of the cave where Marshall Lee stood waiting. Shivers from the cold ran through my body. To my surprise, and delight, Marshall wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted my up. Unused to being lifted, my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. His other arm went behind my knees, carrying me bridal style.

"It'll be faster if I carry you there," before I could complain, he pulled the hood over my head and jumped into the blizzard. His grip on me tightened as his feet went faster. I tightened my hold around his neck, relying on his lukewarmness for heat. My eyes were tight shut, it was too painful to open them, too cold. The wind blew passed us as Marshall ran at an inhuman speed to City Hall.

When we arrived at the streets of Terrafoire, he put me down on my feet then took his cloak back and wrapped it around his own shoulders. Before I started shivering, he pulled me close to his lukewarm body and hid me inside his cloak from the cold. We jogged to City Hall and I did my best to keep up with the tall vampire and not lose myself in his scent.

We turned the street to the center of the village but Marshall suddenly grabbed my waist, covered my mouth then dived behind one of the wooden blockades set up by the village men. I tried to get back up but his long muscular arm held me down at my waist. I looked at him and found his eyes burning red and glaring towards the plaza. I followed his eyes and gasped silently at the hundreds of chimeras surrounding the City Hall.

"Marshall...?"

"Shh..." He gently placed one of his large hands behind my head and pulled me into his chest. He crouched down, still holding me, and jumped into the air. I felt the cobblestone street disappear beneath my feet and be replaced by clay roof tiles. I clung onto Marshall Lee's shirt to keep my balance. He picked me up once more then ran through the roofs and jumped over the gaps in between. His next jump landed us in front of the doors of the edifice protecting my fellow villagers. The forsaken creatures saw us and started to growl. Marshall unsheathed Miltiades from my hip, pushed me behind him and returned the growl.

Before Marshall Lee or one of the creatures could make a move, the heavy oak doors of City Hall burst open. Shocked faces matched the surprise in mine. The villagers were alright but someone stood at the door. Tamara the librarian stood in the cold, a thin wool shawl barely covered her wrinkled dress. She staggered forward using a staff, with what looked like a intricate windmill on top, as a cane.

She pointed a finger at the chimeras who roared at her and charged. I made to run at her and get her out of danger but Marshall kept me behind him.

"Venti a septentroinibus, condemnabunt eos damnat atque concisus."

She rasped the incantation and suddenly the force of the blizzard intensified. Marshall pulled me closer as the winds died down. I peeked over his shoulder and saw the wind encircling around the monsters and throw them into the air. Minutes later, it was over. The blizzard and the monsters were gone. My wide eyes looked back at the librarian. Her knees wobbled and gave out. Before she collapsed, Gumytrin came from inside and caught her as she fainted.

"How is she?" My voice came out as a whisper but the elf heard me.

"She'll be fine," he consoled then turned to the vampire. "The blizzard's gone, Larx is not going to be happy."

"You're right. We have to evacuate everybody to the-"

"I'm sorry to say that there won't be time for that," an angelic voice came from the plaza followed by the giggling of a child.

"Who are you?" I snarled at the new comers. The child was wearing tattered clothing that looked like it was created from the gauze used wrap up wounds. Two daggers hung from his hip and a boomerang was tied behind his back. The other was a woman who looked as if she was glowing. She wore a beautiful white gown with flowing lace ribbons fluttering in every direction. White hair cascaded down her back and framed her pale face, highlighting her bright golden eyes. What caught my attention the most were sparkling white wings behind her back. An angel stood before us. Warmth spread through my body when I saw her.

But Marshall's grip tightened around me as he growled at the newcomers. "Angelica and Meemow," he hissed. "What in the name of Aaa are you doing here?"

"Why, conducting business of course," Angelica said so sweetly that it kind of made me sick. Her sweet tone became sinister. "The Lich has had enough of your interfering Marshall Lee, so he sent members of his Court to put you and this village down."


	6. The Angel and the Assassin

6) The Angel and the Assassin

"That's just insulting," Marshall chuckled and steered me to where the elf was holding the unconscious frame of the old librarian. He made sure that I was behind him the whole time. "Instead of facing me himself, he sent a pathetic child and his fallen angel."

"'A pathetic child'? You're gonna regret that!" The small child whined then spat out.

"A meddling speck is nothing that a god should waste his time on," the angelic voice of the woman before them returned calmly. Marshall handed me to Gumytrin, pushing me down to a crouching position beside the elf. Flegimdur came from inside, tossed a blood red axe to the vampire who caught it without even looking then shouldered the weapon. Flegimdur walked up to us and carried Lady Tamara back inside. Marshall stood between the citizens of Terrafoire and two of the Lich's Court.

"If I'm just a little speck, then why send two members? Two, instead of one? While we're at that, why send his court? I am just a little speck after all," Marshall taunted. I felt a smile tug on my face. He was really laying it on thick wasn't he. It was also obvious that it was working. The kid's face was fuming red while a scowl contrasted with the angelic halo on the woman's head.

"C'mon," Gumytrin grunted then hoisted me up to my feet. Marshall stood his full height, making sure to hide the two of us, his long pale fingers shifting around the hilt of Miltiades, something my father used to do to find that one sweet spot that makes the sword feel like an extension of your very being. Flegimdur came back outside cautiously, after handing the librarian to LSP, with his twin blades on each hand. "Let's get you back inside."

"I don't think so," the voice of a child suddenly came from behind us. My body reacted immediately. I grabbed hold of Gumytrin's spear near the tip and yanked it back. The other end made impact with the torso of the angel's companion. "Ugh," I heard him grunt. I turned around to see the boy, about the same age as Geemo, clutch his stomach then start laughing. What was wrong with this kid? "Wow. Some vampire you are. I almost killed your friends and you didn't even notice."

"Shut your mouth insolent child," the angel hissed him, her white dress flowed graciously as she herself floated inches above the ground, her wings flapping slightly. "You got past because he let you. Don't flatter yourself boy. He could kill you in a second but if he did, his attention would not be focused on me. It'll only take a second for me to do away his little companions there and the rest of this village. Am I right, vampire?"

"Yes you are. This boy is a speck to me," Marshall sneered, keeping his attention on Angelica while Meemow fumed. Gumytrin kept me behind him as Flegimdur stood in front of the boy.

"Get her inside Gumytrin," the orange haired elf-dwarf man told the elf. Gumytrin nodded and walked backwards, slowly steering me to open doors of the City Hall.

"I don't think so, elven prince," I saw the elf flinch at the mention of his title. What was the heir of the elven throne doing in the former village of the human monarchs? Before another thought raced through my head, the angel caught my eye. She raised a hand but Marshall pointed Miltiades at her. "The Lich is interested in that girl." What? What could that evil tyrant possibly want with me? Her hand glowed even brighter. It began to pulse then launched itself to the open doors of City Hall.

"No!" I heard Gumytrin yell as the light passed over us. I held my breath. What was that strange light going towards the villagers? Will it hurt them? The elf and I froze to see that the light didn't even enter the City Hall. The Librarian stood in front of the villagers with her hand raised, leaning against her staff. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. She was muttering words that I couldn't hear. A strange light appeared in front of the doors then surrounded the whole building. The light from the angel was deflected and landed at the building beside City Hall, completely pulverizing it.

"You knew she was awake, didn't you? Is that why you did nothing to save the girl's friends?" Angelica said in an amused voice. The raven haired vampire chuckled and pointed at his ear. "That's right, vampire senses are a hundred times more acute than any other race. It has been a while since I've encountered your kind."

"Are we just going to talk or what?" Marshall Lee hissed then drew out his own sword whose sheath I didn't even notice on his hip. On one hand he has Miltiades pointed at the fallen angel, on the other he held a pure black blade with intricate silver designs going down the blade and red jewel dominated the center of the ivory hilt. Why did that design look so familiar? Where did I see it from? I know I've seen it before but that doesn't matter right now. "Fionna!" Marshall yelled then threw my father's heirloom over his shoulder. My body moved automatically to catch the sword. Most people would see it dangerous and even hurt themselves trying to catch an unsheathed weapon but my father's training prepared me better. The next thing I remember was the blade shining in my hand and I stood with the other three in a defense stance.

"Ah so the girl knows how to fight. That stance looks familiar. Who taught you, child?" Angelica mused.

Marshall Lee stepped in front of me. "Keep your attention on me, wench."

"Protective, are we?" Marshall growled menacingly in response. "In that case, I'll just take the girl!" Angelica's wings flapped louder, raising her higher and then propelled herself towards me. At the same time, Meemow made his move. The boy grabbed the sharpened boomerang from his back and launched it at Flegimdur. The orange haired man simply leaned ever so slightly to avoid the projectile, even when it came back. The angel's holy face turned to one of those you'd most likely see on a corpse. The whites of her eyes turned yellow with decay. Her skin, the part that I could see, turned violescent and sunk to the outline of her bones.

My blue eyes stayed on Angelica as my mind calculated the time I had to react. For an angel on wings, she was moving slower than I expected. However, before she even came close to me, Marshall grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me behind him. His ebony blade clashed with Angelica's elongated claws. The vampire pulled me around to his front. He wrapped his arm around my waist while his sword parried the fallen angel's attacks. Marshall pushed the angel back, forcing her back into the air. She climbed up to the sky. She soared on her back for a second then dive bombed back into the plaza.

Marshall Lee pointed the tip of his sword at the oncoming fallen angel, his face stoic but I could tell he was concentrating hard. Suddenly, I felt heat radiating from his blade. The heat kept increasing until the ebony sword burst into black and red flames. My body flinched as the heat became practically unbearable to me, even though it relieved me from the cold winter of Aaa. The raven haired vampire pulled me to his side, shielding me from the scorching heat. With a flick of his sword, the blazing heat disappeared. A jet of fire erupted from the tip of his blade and shot towards Angelica.

The fallen angel flipped through the air effortlessly and evaded the attack. "Is that the best you can do vampire?" she screeched. I saw a smirk appear on Marshall's face and, using his blade as a whip, controlled the rope of flames. The single jet of fire split into ten, each one moving on its own to catch the angel. The clashing of metal to metal and high pitched laughter caught my attention. Over Marshall's shoulder, I saw Meemow utter something and then throw his boomerang once more. Gumytrin deflected it but as soon as his spear made contact with the projectile, it morphed into a clone of the boy. Then more copies popped out of no where. Each one of them had that irritating laugh as all six of them, including the original, lunged at Gumytrin and Flegimdur.

That was when an idea popped out of my head. There was no way I was just going to stand there and let these men fight while Marshall protected me. No, this was my home and I will help defend it. Besides, Marshall needs to focus on taking down that horrible woman instead of protecting me. My fingers searched for that one sweet spot on Miltiades. As soon as they found it, I raised my arm towards the vampire's black blade. Instantly, my blade heated up from the black flames. "Fionna, what are you doing?" Marshall grunted, still concentrating on the whips attacking Angelica.

"Trust me," I whispered back. With the heated blade in my hand, I ducked underneath his arm and silently ran up to one of Meemow's clones. Luck have it, as soon as I struck him, he held up a small dagger against his arm and the clones suddenly disappeared in a puff on smoke. "So the blonde wench knows how to fight-argh!" The real Meemow hissed after the scorching heat from my blade transferred onto his then scorched his arm. "You wench!"

"Don't underestimate me, Child," I sneered. I kicked the back of his knee and he fell, clutching his arm then jumped away from me. The boy glared daggers at me then smiled. Just what the heck was he smiling at? Then I heard it. The screech and cackling of the angel came from above me. How she was able to dodge all of Marshall's whips of fire was beyond me but I didn't have time to think about it. That angel's primary intention was me, not the vampire. I faced the flying menace, waiting for her to come to me, the boy completely slipped my mind. I heard him come charging at me but my focus was on the angel. His voice became louder and I shifted on my feet. His screaming was stopped by a loud clang of metal against metal.

"Don't you forget about us," I heard Flegimdur chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him meeting blades with the boy as Gumytrin snuck up behind him. Heat surrounded me as I continued to glare at the oncoming angel. The vampire's streams of fire created a dome around me, protecting me from the enemy. Angelica let out an earsplitting screech then dropped in a greater velocity. I plunged Miltiades into one of the black strips of fire, allowing her to heat up intensely. Marshall appeared by my side with the blood red double edged axe on one hand and the ebony blade, now free of the streams of fire, in the other.

"Die!" She screeched as she tore through the dome of fire around me and the vampire. Marshall spun the axe around his arm then launched it straight at the fallen angel. The angel was about to dodge it until it froze in mid air right in front of her. Black shadows erupted from its center, entangling themselves around the angel. She crashed feet away from us and that's when Marshall made his move. With incredibly inhumane speed, he appeared by her side in no time, the black blade quickly accelerating towards her. A boomerang came out of no where and flew towards the back of Marshall's head. I made my move, instantly moving to stand back to back with the tall raven haired man and deflecting it.

"Dammit Gumytrin, Flegimdur! Take care of that kid already!" Marshall hollered then beheaded the angel. Her head rolled away and I relaxed. I looked over at Marshall to find him still tense and his black fires still encircled us rapidly. The fallen angel was dead, why was he still-? The decapitated head started laughing. Oh, that's why. Marshall pushed me backwards. "Fionna, I've seen her fight before," Marshall whispered to me as the body and the head of the fallen angel began to glow. "The head will grow a body and the body will grow a head." The glow brightened and formed the silhouette of two women. One had wings while the other didn't. "She will be focusing most of her efforts on me. The one with wings is more powerful, I'll take care of her. You think can handle the other?"

"Do I have a choice?" I breathed back and faced the wingless copy of Angelica. I heard a deep chuckle come from the vampire.

"That depends on you," he laughed then lunged at the winged Angelica. Both copies charged at him but I tackled my target away from him as he clashed blade to claw with his target. The wingless Angelica screeched at me and kicked my stomach. My back slammed onto the ground then she was on top of me. I blocked her with my red blade while she tried to claw at me. It was my turn to to kick her in the stomach. She leaned back and raised one of her arms. I took my chance and planted my foot in her gut. She doubled over and I grabbed the shoulders of her clothing. While pulling on her shoulders, I pushed my foot into her stomach and threw her over my head. My hand quickly brought Miltiades down on her head. She rolled away and jumped to her feet. I mentally slapped myself and reminded myself to refrain from cutting off her head, unless I want to deal with another one.

I heard Marshall growl menacingly and the intensity of the fire surrounding us increased. From the corner of my eyes, I saw his opponent spread her wings apart then flapped them while staying grounded. The force of the wind was countered by the raging fire. My enemy was almost blown away until she dived to the ground. I did the same, feeling the force of the wind intensifying. My breathing began shallow as I tried to put my heart back in a steady pace. I forced my eyes to open, even just by a little, and squinted at the vampire and the angel. Marshall had somehow retrieved his axe, shadows still radiated around its base, and pointed it at Angelica. Both of them were panting, Angelica more than him. Marshall's cloak was on the ground while the fallen angel had gashes all over her with green blood oozing out of it. A couple streams of fire reached out to the enemy like fingers. "You think it's really going to be that easy?"

"It's over," Marshall growled intimidatingly soft, yet it was audible. The fire spun around us faster, so did the flapping of the angel. The roar of rushing elements drowned out my hearing. I had to shut my eyes from the force. A small sound amidst the roar of wind and fire reached my ears but I couldn't make out what it was. It got louder and louder until I realized what it was: the shuffled footsteps of the wingless angel coming towards me. But it was all too late to react. Miltiades was roughly kicked away from my hand and my head was yanked up by the hair. I struggled to get free but my whole body froze when I felt the razor sharp tips of Angelica's claws on my jugular. The wind stopped and my eyes snapped open as I was forced on my feet when Angelica pressed her claws deeper into my alabaster skin.

"For years, centuries, you've alluded the Lich's watchful eye. You even managed to stop his plans, even save the entire human race a century ago," The angel sneered. "I will put an end to your meddling."

"Do you even know how to kill me?" Marshall laughed at her.

"Kill you? Oh no my dear vampire warrior. I am not here to kill you. Oh far from it."

"Oh really? Then why come here? To enlist me for the court?"

"Well why not? You have an incredible skill set, worthy of the of the Lich's applause."

"A speck worthy of his applause? Now that just makes no sense," the vampire laughed. "Of all the centuries I've been alive, why come now? And what the hell makes the old prick think that I'm going to join him?"

"You're right. For all the centuries we've known you, we have never found a weakness of yours. We know your history, your family, your old friends, before the blooding." I saw Marshall's muscles tense under his shirt. I thought he was born a vampire? Now that I thought about it, I did ask a rather personal question. The wingless angel tugged at my hair. Right, I was a hostage at the time. I should really be thinking of a way out. "Even if we wiped out all your little friends. That elven prince over there, the bastard child with the orange hair or even this village, thanks to the cold blood in your veins, you won't save them, in fact, their deaths will all the more make you angrier or more powerful, not something that we need to happen. There was nothing we could do to make our puppet. You had absolutely nothing to lose," the angel giggled. "That is, until now."

"That's what you think," the vampire returned.

The wingless Angelica punched me in the gut. I held in a gasped of pain. When I didn't make a sound, she punched me again. A painful groan escaped my lips. I wished that Marshall Lee didn't hear but he was a vampire after all. The circulating fires around us froze. I watched him with regretful cerulean eyes as he slowly turned towards me. His blood red eyes were wide with shock and something else, worry? Fear? No, he can't worry about me now! He needs to stop Angelica! If what she's saying is true, if he really is that powerful, then he can lead a war against the Lich! Why is he looking at me like that? I stared back at him, begging him to end the angel's life, to save Terrafoire.

To my horror, he did the exact opposite. Marshall lowered his axe, the shadows around it and the fire around us disappeared. All that I could hear was the clanging of blades between Meemow and his new clone against Gumytrin and Flegimdur. But the two of them stopped as soon as they saw Angelica's claw on my neck. They froze and were immediately jumped by their opponents. They dropped their weapons when Meemow and his clone held daggers against their throats.

"You have taken quite an interest in this girl haven't you? We've watched you Marshall. You don't just save random damsels in distress. You don't just stay in one village for years. Yet, you stayed in this village, planted the seed of rebellion in its inhabitants and you killed the orge general posted here. You also saved this girl multiple times, even looked after her." I flinched. What?

"Let her go," Marshall growled, his eyes burned with rage and fury.

"Oh, so you do care for the little wench?" The angel laughed, her decayed teeth showing. "Do you see this my Lord? We have found it! We have done it! We have found the vampire's weakness!" She shrieked in laughter at the sky while pointing a gnarled finger at me. His weakness? Are they implying that I, some little orphan girl that still laments over the fact that she was unable to help her family in any way at all or the one that has to duck and cover every time a soldier walks by because she's paranoid that her hunting trips have been found out, am this all powerful vampire's weakness? I don't believe this! Marshall, he- why am I his weakness? Why would he risk anything for me? I am nothing compared to him! A speck just floating along wherever time will take me.

"NO!" I didn't even know it was my voice that yelled it out. No. No. NO! I am not going to be the reason Marshall falls to the hands of the Lich. I could feel it. The anger, it was boiling up inside me. In there, I knew, was desperation as well. My mind went blank and my body moved on its own. My fighting instincts were coming and taking over every move and thought I made. And for once, I didn't fight it. I wasn't going to let the Lich get his hands on Terrafoire. I wasn't going to let him get his hands on Cake, or Geemo, or Lance. I wasn't going to let him have Marshall Lee.

My hand grabbed the claw at my neck. I tightened my grip then swung under her arm, bending it in the opposite direction. She screamed and I ignored her. My hand was still around her wrist, and with the other hand, I punched her right in the shoulder. Her arm broke in a sickening crack. She fell to her knees in pain. The next thing I knew, my palms were on either side of head. Rationality came back to me for split second, but not long enough for me to consider what I was doing. I felt it through my whole being; the snapping of her neck by my hand, easier than opening the jars of needles back home for Cake.

I stepped over her fallen body as it disintegrated into wisps of smoke. I grabbed Miltiades from the ground. I heard weapons clashing around me. Flegimdur and Gumytrin somehow freed themselves from the boy and his clone. Marshall let out an enraged roar. He raised his axe and brought it down crashing onto the angel. She dodged it but he wasn't done. Purple fire erupted from his mouth and almost consumed Angelica. Almost. It did, however, catch her wings and she crashed into the cobblestone. Seconds later, Miltiades was raised over me head and my arms brought crashing down to her. She rolled away and jumped. Black fire from Marshall's weapon shot themselves at her as I chased after her. Angelica threw bolts of light at me. I don't know if they were really that slow or I've just gotten faster. It didn't matter at the time. I dodged those orbs of light easily as I made my way towards her. Even while she was dodging Marshall's jets of fire, she was able to keep her attention to me and even meet me head on. The vampire's fires left her alone as soon as she met with me. Did he call them back so I wouldn't be caught in the crossfire?

Angelica's attacks were lightning fast. However, so were mine. I parried and countered each one of her attacks. She had incredible skill. I guess that was to be expected from someone of the court. She clawed at my head. I ducked and maneuvered myself behind her. My target was her tattered wings that were barely clinging onto her back. My blade went through them as if nothing. I felt the breaking of the membranes and the bones through my sword. The angel let out an earsplitting scream and clawed at me. Her claws caught my arms, leaving a couple deep lacerations. In return, I struck her on the side, deepening one of the cuts she received with her previous battle with the vampire. She staggered away and I clutched my left arm. I ripped the arm of that sleeve and wrapped it around tightly on the wound to stop the bleeding. The fallen angel screeched and lunged at me while I was still crouched on the ground. Miltiades flew just outside of my reach as my back slammed against the cobblestone ground.

"You are just a human! An insignificant little human girl!" She shrieked, her voice was no longer holy, replaced by the rasping of her decaying vocal cords. She pinned my wrists against the ground. I could feel the coarse blue skin scratching against mine.

"At least I wasn't cast away by heaven into a life of servitude, unable to ever transcend into the gate of Glob," My voice hissed at her and I knew I hit a nerve. She was sitting down my stomach, staying out of my legs' reach. She dug one of her knees into my stomach. She let go of my left wrist and gripped the bloody fabric on my arm instead. I groaned in pain then glared at her. She raised her other arms and I took that chance. She froze at a striking position as my fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Stupid human girl! I don't need to breath! I am above mortal life!" She laughed and brought her clawed hand straight at my exposed neck.

"Angelica!" the voice of a boy yelled out desperately. Both the angel and I snapped our heads towards Meemow. He was shaking from head to toe. He was forced to his knees by Marshall Lee. The vampire had his long fingers wrapped around his throat. The edge of his blood red axe pushed against the assassin's stomach. Marshall made Meemow raise his chin, leaving his neck exposed. He bared his fangs, eyes were glowing bright red, and hissed intimidatingly, causing the poor boy whimper in fear.

The angel restraining me only chuckled. "You call yourself an assassin. Pathetic." She brought her arm down, encasing my throat in her rotting claws. She released my other arm, both automatically grabbed at her claws around my neck, then raised her arm towards Marshall. She uttered a word in a different language and her claws flew off towards him. Why didn't Marshall move out of the-oh my Glob. The claws embedded themselves in his torso. Meemow's torso. The boy's eyes widened in shock. He tried to say something but blood came out of his mouth instead of words. His body stopped shaking and went limp in Marshall's arm. The vampire gently laid his body down and pushed his eyelids to cover his dead eyes.

"You killed him," I whispered in shock. "He was your friend, your ally, and you killed him!" Where did this emotion come from? He was just a little boy, even if he was an assassin. He was just a boy, the same age as Geemo for Glob's sake!

"You worry about your enemy? Why don't you give him your condolences when you see him!" She tightened her grip around my neck but my newfound strength saved my life. I managed to shove her off of me. Gumytrin and Flegimdur immediately appeared at either side of her, their blades pointed at vital points in her body. Marshall kicked Miltiades towards me then helped me onto my feet. "I'm not finished yet!" She growled then used some sort of magic to push the men away from her. Before they even hit the ground, the vampire had tackled the fallen angel and pinned her down with his axe. She struggled against his grip but Marshall Lee was stronger.

"You're finished," he whispered calmly. Gumytrin jumped to his feet and ran towards City Hall. What on Aaa is he doing?

"Then kill me!" She laughed. I gritted my teeth. No wonder she was a fallen. She killed her own ally then laughed at the face of her soon to be killer. "Drive that axe that built the foundations of the Vampyre Castle into my heart!"

"Do you honestly think I am going to fall for that?" The vampire chuckled. "You said it yourself. You are no mortal, doing that will do nothing to you. It may even get you out of my grip. No, I will not be the one to kill you. She is."

The elf came back with Tamara in his arms. I ran up beside her and help her stand steadily. "Tamara," the fallen angel said bluntly. The librarian closed her eyes and began an incantation in a different language. Angelica began to scream and writhe in pain under Marshall's grip. Is this how an angel dies?

"Do you honestly think it will end here Marshall Lee?" She screeched in between screams. "The others-they will come for you. They will come for this village and they will take your girl! HAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally. "The Court- they will hunt you down to the end of time. The Lich will find you and this girl. Oh the things he will do to her, ha ha, the horrible things he can do to such a pretty little gem. And right in front of you! You won't be able to save her. You can't protect her forever! She is your weakness!" She spat out at Marshall's face. I could see that the vampire was shaking in fury. Angelica turned her head towards me and uttered her final words. "You will be the reason, you will be the one responsible for the death of Marshall Lee!"

"Enough!" Marshall roared and raised his axe. I felt the weight of the world crash down on me. This powerful vampire will die? Because of me?

"No Marshall! Don't!" Flegimdur hollered and tackled the vampire just as Tamara finished her incantation.

The two men fell to the ground as Angelica let out one final earsplitting scream. Her body was raised by some invisible force but continued to writhe and jerk in pain. Her sunken eyes met mine and she began to cackle. Tamara raised an arm and pointed at her. The angel's body disintegrated into smoke then everything was silent.


	7. And So It Begins

7) And So It Begins

This chapter is dedicated to:

Wolf Huntress Silver Blood who likes this story "...more than a normal person should..." (please read her stories)

and

IrisSteth who has been helping me improve my story, detail by detail:)

* * *

Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. The angel had disintegrated. The young assassin was dead. The chimeras were gone. The villagers were safe, at the moment. Angelica's last words rang through my head again and again_. You will be the reason, you will be the one responsible for the death of Marshall Lee!_ My eyes found the tall vampire that has saved my life how many times now? I owe my life to him and now the Lich is going to use me to hurt him? I felt sick, disgusted with myself. I couldn't protect my family. Terrafoire was almost destroyed, it could've been destroyed while I was safe in a cave far away. Marshall has protected us countless times and I repaid him by providing the Court a target to finish him off. Tears blurred my eyesight but I refused to let them fall.

"We have to evacuate everyone," Gumytrin broke the silence. Flegimdur sheathed both his swords and caught Tamara as she fell to her knees beside me. I continued to stare at Marshall Lee. His shoulders were still tense and his blood red eyes glared intensely on the spot where the angel perished. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards us. He stopped in front of the old woman and crouched down.

'You've done a lot already to save these villagers and I know you're tired. But I need to ask a favor," the vampire whispered softly to her.

"I may have done a lot but it is nothing compared to what you've done. You are more tired than I am. Ask anything of me, your grace, and it shall be done;" Tamara's voice was a barely audible whisper.

Marshall chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short, young lady."

After that, I stopped paying attention to what the were saying for the villagers cautiously stepped out from the City Hall. My eyes immediately searched the crowd for any sign of Cake, Lance or Geemo. A smile tugged at my face as I watched my adoptive sisters push their way to the front. They saw me and their faces lit. I swear I saw tears running down Cake's face. I sheathed my sword and made to run towards them but a cold hand grabbed my uninjured arm. Cake and Geemo were about to come running towards me but Lance held them back and pulled them back into the crowd. I turned around to see Marshall Lee holding my arm, preventing me from reuniting with my family.

"You're on the Lich's bingo book now," he whispered softly with a solemn expression. "If you give Larx any hint that you have family or loved ones, he will use them against you. You can see them later, after Tamara is done casting a Mist over us and the villagers. It'll keep the Lich's prying eyes from us."

I avoided his eyes and kept my mouth shut. Confusion hammered against my brain. Confusion and frustration. The emotions I was feeling were so-were so-Argh! I don't understand anything! Why-what? Argh! Ever since I met Cake and eventually Geemo, I promised them that I would protect them, that I wouldn't let anything happen to them. Now, I will be the reason they will be targeted by the Court. I will be the reason the villagers will be targeted. I will be the reason for Marshall's death. I choked down a sob and yanked my arm from Marshall's grip. Or at least I tried to but his fingers only tightened.

Lady Tamara collapsed but Flegimdur caught her. "The Mist is up," he announced as he carried the old woman back to the villagers, followed by the elf.

"Fionna," Marshall Lee's tenor said firmly. I refused to meet his eyes. His grip slipped down to my my wrist then he pulled me closer to him. He grabbed my other wrist, making me face him. I snapped my head towards the ground, thankful for the blonde bangs covering my face. "Fionna, look at me." I refused and tried to back away but he yanked me closer, his grip tightening. "I said 'look at me'!" he growled softly, shaking me slightly in the process. I prepared to meet his intense red eyes with my tearful blue ones but all I saw were deep, worry-filled ebony eyes. My body started to shake slightly under his concerning stare. "What's the matter?"

Was he serious? Did he not hear anything the angel said? "What do you think?" I choked out. I having a really hard time keeping myself calm.

"Tell me exactly what, Fionna," Marshall whispered oh so gently as he bend down and placed his forehead against mine. That's when I lost it. Silent sobs escaped me and Marshall pulled me closer to him. He let go of my wrists and my arms automatically wrapped around his midriff. I buried my face in his chest as his fingers ran through my hair and an arm went around my waist. "Fionna, that angel is wrong."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him and asked shakily.

"Because I won't let them get you. I won't let them hurt you."

"Why me?" I choked back a sob. "Why did you save me? From the soldiers, from Urgic, from those chimeras, from the Court. Why?"

"Would you rather I didn't?" I glared at him. Was this all a joke to him? He sighed at my glare then stared at me intensely. "I've been in this village, yes, to plant the seed of rebellion. You want to know why? Because this was the village of the Hero, Billy. He gave his life to save the last of the human monarchs. His remains are still in that castle up there. He was the only one that stood against the Lich. He defeated him once in a duel but let him walk away with his life. This is also the king's village. They are the descendants of those loyal to the last monarch and the first that would rise up against Larx given the chance. And you... There's just something different wth you." He sighed again and dropped his voice, barely audible even at close proximity. "It's my fault you're like this."

Before I could reply or ask another question, I heard two feminine voices call my name from behind. "Cake! Geemo!" I heard myself cry. I unwrapped myself from Marshall's hold and bolted towards them. My arms embraced them as soon as they were in reach.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you!" Cake cried and squeezed me as hard as she could.

Geemo was practically sobbing on my shirt. "Fionna! What's happening? Who are those people?"

"Lance told us that things were going to get ugly real soon. He also said that Terrafoire was rebelling? Does he mean against Larx?" Cake chimed in. They separated from me and waited for an answer.

"I don't exactly know the plan but yeah, basically, the king's village is beginning to rebel."

"And who were those three you were fighting with? There's something different about those three men. And why were you hugging one of them?" Cake snapped. I hoped that she wouldn't start acting all protective of me right now.

"Cake," Fionna sighed. "They were the ones that fought off the chimeras and you saw them take down the Lich's men. We can trust them," I replied, ignoring her last question.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when LSP's voice caught everyone's attention. He stood on the fountain in the middle of the plaza as the others gathered around him. "The Lich is not going to stop! He will come back and we cannot stay in the borders of Terrafoire any longer! We must leave."

Murmurs came from the crowd. Some of them were utterly confused. Some wanted to know about Marshall Lee, Gumytrin and Flegimdur. Others wanted to know why they had to leave their home. Others were completely with it and tried to convince others. Then there were the ones that were completely pessimistic and wondered what the point was of running away since the Lich will find them anyways.

Their murmurs seized when Gumytrin stepped up next to LSP, followed by Flegimdur. "Citizens of Terrafoire!" The elf raised his voice. "Sir Pindlebottom is right. The Lich will come back to wipe out every single one of you. You saw what my friends and I can do. We can protect you. Just beyond the castle walls up there is a portal that will take you to the elven kingdom of Eyllis'isal, where you will be safe. In your lifetimes, you will see the Lich fall. His reign will end soon and we must act as soon as possible! Gather your things! Move quickly!"

At that, the villagers scrambled. I couldn't blame them. Not only were they going to visit an elven kingdom, they were also going to be able to tell of the Lich's downfall to future generations. Some of the villagers stared skeptically at the elf but some urging from LSP and Starchy got them moving. As for me, I had no idea what was going to happen or what to think of it. I turned to Geemo and Cake. Geemo clung onto my leg as Cake 'conversed' with Lance. Then they stopped and Cake looked at me.

"I have no idea what's going on but Lance thinks it's best if we went our separate ways," she choked out. "Geemo and I will go with Lance and the other villagers to the elf kingdom while you go do whatever."

"No!" Geemo cried and clung onto me even tighter. "No! B-both of you promised me that we-we will stick together as a family no matter what!" She sobbed. Those words stung me, and I know they hit Cake too. The memory of my meeting with the young little girl never left my mind.

Cake and I stumbled into her village in the middle of the plains. We were starving and exhausted from running away from dust storms in the drier area of the grasslands. Geemo's mom immediately saw us and helped us out. She was one of the nicest ladies I have ever met. She took us in, fed us and even gave us clothes that we needed. We stayed in the small village in the middle of nowhere for a couple weeks and we enjoyed it there. The people were nice and welcomed us. Life there was simple and peaceful, safe and sound until the soldiers came and ransacked the whole village. They came and demanded supplies from the villagers but the elder refused because there was barely enough to feed themselves. Of course the soldiers were enraged by this and they burned everything down. Geemo's mother hid us in the grass then handed us her daughter who was a toddler at the time. Again Cake and I ran away. We wrenched ourselves from the pleasantries of that village. Mrs. Techlithe's begging to take her daughter with us was forever etched in my mind. Geemo cried and cried but we took care of her. We promised to be her family then and there.

We promised we would stay together, no matter what. My tearful blue eyes met Cake's green ones. She knew what was going on here. She knew that if we stayed together, the Lich will come after the two of them specifically. "Geemo," I said soothingly. "You heard what that elf said. Xerich Larx will soon fall and we will see it happen. I have to go and help them do it. I have to help them end the Lich's reign."

"Why?" She sniffed and looked at me with crying brow eyes. "Why you? Why does it have to be you?"

I flinched at that question. She was right. Why me? Of all the people, why me? Cake must've seen my reaction because she pulled Geemo away from me and held her close. The poor girl sobbed on her dress while Cake gave me the you-better-explain-this-later look. Something wrenched at my heart. I wanted nothing more than to pull the two of them in my arms and never let them go and tell them that this was all a bad dream and that we are going to wake up back at the Needlesworth and forget all this ever happened. But who was I kidding? This is happening, right in my face and turning a blind eye will just cost me my life or my family. I hung my head and shut my eyes, forcing the tears back. I looked back at my family. Lance walked up to them and scooped the sobbing ten year old into his arms. Cake came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was a comforting weight that made me sigh and relaxed my tense muscles.

"I'll explain later," Failing to stop the shaking of my voice. "I'm so sorry Cake. I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug as silent sobs shook my body.

* * *

"Come ride with us Fionna," Gumytrin whispered to me as he made his way to where Flegimdur was standing by the fountain. All of the villagers were gathered around the fountain in the center of the plaza. Some of them were on horses, others on wagons pulled by horses, almost all were supplied by Lance. Each carried clothing, valuables, any other possessions they couldn't leave behind. Cake and Geemo were traveling with Lance on one of his wagons which was filled with all our possessions. Among the various things were three bags that I immediately recognized. One was a satchel that Geemo had even before we met her. Another was Cake's large purse which somehow has everything she happens to need. The last one was a light green pack with a dark green flap over the opening. My heart jolted. It has been years since I've seen that pack that Cake's parents found me with. One of the things in that pack was Miltiades, along with a note from my parents. I tried to remember if it was my father or my mother that put that my pack in arms before giving me to someone on a horse.

Before the memory came back, I pushed it away because my eyes started to sting. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see the ever smiling face of Cake. She really has been like a sister to me. The day after of the Blue Inferno, when I lost my family, I woke up in Cake's house, where I met her family. They welcomed me and helped me get passed the massacre of my family. For years, I buried the pain of losing my family and replaced it with new memories of the Cakeshire family. Well, until...

"Fionna," she said ever so gently and it took every fiber of my will power to not break down and bawl in front of her. She turned around and grabbed the green pack and brought it over to me. Something tightened around my heart as the pack made its way to my trembling hands. "I hate saying this. I hate even thinking it but, this could very well be the last time I see you," she gulped as my body shook slightly. "I know this pack brings back some bad memories and I've always turned a blind eye to your painful past. But, you need to let it go. There's nothing wrong with letting the tears fall. You have to dig up that pain you buried deep down so many years ago. If you don't it'll just eat you away inside, like poison." Tears silently poured down my cheeks. She was right. I have buried those memories for so long but recent events, all that has happened, are slowly digging them back up.

"Cake...I..." I heard myself mumble out.

"Fionna," She continue softly. "I find it much easier to pour out my feelings to someone I have just met or someone who's not as close. That how I met Lance and how we fell in love."

"Cake, what are you..?"

"I'm saying, don't unload this on me. I don't know why but it won't help if it's me. Find someone else." Cake replied calmly.

"Fionna! Fionna!" Geemo ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I had to grab onto Cake to keep my balance. "Promise you'll come back and keep your other promise! Promise!" She shrieked into my shoulder. My arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"I promise I will come back," I murmured into her hair. "And when that happens, the Lich will be gone and we will all be happy back in the Needlesworth. The first thing we will do is play is make you any costume you want and play any game you want until we pass out. Alright?"

She didn't reply but nodded against my shoulder. I was about to break down. I grabbed Cake pulled her close. I held them close to me. They were my family, my whole world. I won't let any harm come to them. I will see to it that the Lich falls and will no longer be a threat to them or anyone else.

"Aright, everyone gather around!" LSP hollered over the murmurs of the crowd. "We are moving out! Stay with your family and stay in groups. The soldiers will also travel with us. They will protect us!" That last part received unsure murmurs and shifting from the villagers. "Don't worry, they have sworn to protect us and they did fight off some of the chimeras that came near the City Hall. We can trust them."

To back up the words of LSP, the captain of Larx's former soldiers stepped up and spoke loud and clear. "I know it will be hard for you to trust us but joining Larx wasn't our choice. Those soldiers that have maltreated you have fled the village when the ogres were killed. The rest of us that stayed are here to help out this village and aid in any way that we can to bring down the Lich."

The villagers were still confused but Starchy spoke up from somewhere in front of the crowd. "We need all the help we can get!" Others murmured in agreement.

The sun was beginning to rise and I searched the crowd for Marshall Lee but I couldn't find him anywhere. He was probably somewhere in the shadows. "We need to get moving! Time is of the essence!"

"Cake, I have to..." I started as the villagers began to move.

"I know, go ahead. Just-just meet us before we have to go through the portal okay?" Cake replied shakily. I mounted Mochro who was prepared by Lance and Cake. Cake came up and petted the noir horse. Geemo was in Lance's arms just a step away. "This majestic horse was meant to do more than just deliver. He will take you to victory against the Lich."

"We will see each other again. I promise," I assured her, fighting a rising feeling of desperation and uneasiness.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Fionna," I opened my mouth to say something but she went on before I could even utter a sound. "I don't want anything to distract you on your adventure."

"I love you guys," I looked from Cake, who led me through the hardships life has thrown at me, to Geemo, the sweet little girl who has always given me reason to smile no matter how dark the world is, and to Lance, who proved to Cake that love still existed and allowed me to trust others again. "All of you, always."

"And we love you too," Cake replied gently.

"Lov-love you too!" Geemo choked out as Lance nodded his head towards me.

I shut my eyes and urged Mochro forward before I started sobbing.

* * *

I quickly wiped my face as Mochro brought me to the front of the caravan of villagers. There, Gumytrin and Flegimdur were leading the way with LSP and the captain of the former soldiers, all on horse back. Every now and then, LSP would check on the wagon beside them. I looked in the covered wagon to find a tired Tamara muttering something in a different language continuously.

"How are you doing, Miss Fionna?" Gumytrin greeted me politely.

I took a deep breath. "'M Fine."

"I know you have a lot of questions about the situation," he paused, probably waiting for me to say something. My mouth stayed shut. "I would gladly shed some light to any questions you have if I know the answers."

"Well how about we start with Tamara?"

"Lady Tamara? What would you like to know?"

"Just who exactly is she and what is she doing in there? I've heard rumors about her but those were it."

"An excellent question. Well she is one of the Cardinal witches. Have you heard of them?" I shook my head. "Have you heard about the Elders and the Prophets?"

"Yes, Marshall told me about them."

"Well that saves us some time," the elf continued. "The four Cardinal witches of North, East, South and West are the most powerful magicians and sorceresses alive and have existed way before Aaa was inhabited by the races. Even though some men can perform magic, it's more powerful in women. Though the Lich is indeed male, his incredible magical powers are still a mystery. They live for about a thousand years and trained an apprentice in their last fifty years of life. Each of them also controls one of the four elements. For example, Lady Tamara is the Northern Witch with the power over Wind. The Southern Witch controls water and ice. The Eastern Witch controls plant life and earth and the Western Witch controls fire.''

"Are the others still alive or is Lady Tamara the last one?" I found myself once more entranced by the magical history of Aaa.

"No actually, all of them are still alive. The Eastern Witch is in Eyllis'isal. But unfortunately for us, the other two witches are members of the court."

"The Southern Witch of Water and Ice as well as the Western Witch of Fire and Flames aided the Lich in his rise to power. As if he wasn't strong enough already," Flegimdur cut in.

"That's right and they are prized members of his court." Gumytrin finished. I heard a loud swooshing of a cloak beside Mochro. The hooded figure of Marshall Lee trotted along with us and made his way between our three horses.

"Angelica is not dead," he growled softly. My body tensed up. Mochro felt my uneasiness and stopped. Marshall leaped onto his back and grabbed his reins from my hand and had his arms around me. I could feel his lukewarm chest against my back as his shadow loomed over me.

"Wh-what do you mean she's not dead? Tamara killed her!" Flegimdur whispered urgently, trying not to alert any nearby villagers.

"Fallen angels are already dead. They don't die, they move on. They don't disappear into wisps at death either. They are not worthy of salvation. When fallen angels die, the ground below them opens up and Death personally chains them up then drag them into hell," Marshall growled grimly.

"So that thing we fought back there," my voice whispered shakily. "She wasn't the real thing?"

"No," the vampire sighed. "I just realized it recently. It was just an image or the shadow of the actual fallen angel. I was thinking about the battle." Marshall paused for a second then stopped Mochro. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a reassuring hug then hopped off of the horse. "It was too easy, especially against someone of the court."

"What about the boy? The one with the boomerang," Gumytrin asked as Marshall fixed his hood to cover up his face better.

"He was real but he was only a child. Probably just another one of Larx's disposable pawns." I absentmindedly took Mochro's reins and urged him on while Marshall Lee walked along with us. "There's chimeras up ahead. Probably left behind from last night's invasion. I'll take care of them but watch out for any other dangers and keep an eye on those soldiers. I don't think we can entirely trust them yet," he said to Gumytrin then run up ahead in the path and disappeared in the shadows of trees.

"If we can't trust the soldiers just yet, why are they coming with us to Eyllis'isal? What if they're spies for the Lich? Your people would be in trouble!" I exclaimed at the elf.

"There's no need to worry about that. If they are spies, they would need to perform some sort of magic to do that. Besides, the range would be too far for even the Witches. Eyllis'isal is located on the other side of the Obsidian mountains, the eastern most area of this continent. Meanwhile, the Lich's realm, is in the western isles off the Seven Pillars of Lucifer. No one is powerful enough to maintain a spell through the vast area of Aaa. Besides, the elven kingdom is protected by all kinds of Magic and Enchantments. No one can cast a spell or come in the borders with a spell on them without our mages knowing," the elf explained proudly.

"What else can magic do? Can you do magic?" The eagerness in my voice seemed to amuse him. I didn't care. Honestly, magic and elven kingdoms! Who wouldn't be excited to learn about that?

"Unfortunately, only those who have been blessed by the Elders can perform this. So not many people can use it. However, the Prophets can grant a small amount of magical ability to those they deem worthy, like me. I can't perform powerful spells or enchantments, only small ones, healing and starting fires among other useful things.

"You were the one that fixed me up that one night!" I exclaimed as memories came back from what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I only patched you up in the cave, oh, and right now," he reached over and placed a warm palm over the bloody bandage on my arm that I completely forgot about. "If you think someone healed before then, it was probably Marshall."

"He can do magic?"

"Yes," Gumytrin uncomfortably. "I'd rather you didn't ask me about him. I don't really know much about his past nor do I dare ask. He is very powerful and we are lucky to have him." I stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. "What did he do? Do you remember?"

"Umm, I think I passed out. He saved me from the dirty hands of Urgic, killing him in the process, then-" I'm pretty sure my cheeks were burning red. He doesn't need to know about _that_. "I-uh-woke in my room the next morning," I finished quickly.

"Well it is much easier to treat someone's injuries when they're not conscious. He didn't knock you out did he?"

"Uhh no I was almost ready to pass out. I was actually trying to stay awake but the pain made it a lot harder."

"Then he needed to distract you from the pain somehow until you passed out. I'm guessing he succeeded in that"-Yes, yes he did-"and after that, the spell is simple enough. I'm not as good with magic as Marshall. I'm sorry for hurting you back at the cave."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've been through worse," I chuckled nervously.

"You have?" Gumytrin asked incredulously, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, umm..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. I hope my cooking can make for that. You did eat back at the cave right?"

"Uh actually, I told Marshall to take me back to the village as soon as possible. I wish I did though, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning." Has it really only been a day since Meat man and Grieg were found?

"Tsk, humans," Flegimdur scoffed then urged his horse ahead of us.

"What's his issue?" I turned to Gumytrin. Honestly, that orange haired prick was lucky I was tired and hungry or else he would've found out how much Cake's attitude has rubbed off on me.

"Please excuse him," Gumytrin whispered softly. "He's one of those warrior types that don't care much for those he has deemed weak."

"It sounds like he has something against the humans."

"I'm not sure why but I'm pretty sure there's a good reason for it."

"Still," I continued. "Your race doesn't define you. Not everyone is the same."

"Well said, Miss Fionna," Gumytrin smiled at me.

"Please, just Fionna."

"Alright then, Fionna. Here have something to eat." He tossed something at me. When I caught it, it was an apple. He tossed another one but it was caught by Mochro this time. I let out a laugh and took a bite out of the delicious apple.

* * *

"Everyone gather around! The portal is right through here!" Gumytrin hollered to the villagers. It took us about an hour to climb up the path to the castle. When we arrived, I couldn't help but gasp at the enormous palace of the Human monarchs. Inside those vine covered walls were the remains of the King and Queen as well as the hero, Billy. Didn't Marshall say that the hero died protecting the last of the monarchs? Doesn't that mean that the King and Queen had a child? Did this child survive?

The villagers were led into the castle walls and to the plaza. Weeds shot out between the cobblestone. Part of the arched hallway leading to the courtyard was caved in. Having the liberty to grow for the last few centuries, enormous vines the size of pythons snaked around the withered stone pillars and through the walkways. When I thought about it, this was probably a good place to put a portal. It would be protected by the bastion walls of the castle and whatever enchantments were left during the Camelot, the time before the Lich's Rise.

"Gather around here! The portal will open soon!" Gumytrin yelled as the villagers pushed together. Everyone gathered around the center. Marshall stood in the middle, his red eyes slightly glowing under his hood. I could barely make out his lips moving slightly, muttering a silent spell. Gumytrin was circling around him slowly, he too was muttering under his breath. Are they the ones who will open the portal?

I stayed on Mochro's back and searched for Geemo, Cake and Lance. I found Geemo standing on a cart and waving her arms back and forth, catching my attention. Slowly and carefully, I urged the black horse towards his owner and to my family. Geemo jumped down from the crowd and wound her way through the crowd towards me. I hopped off of Mochro's back then pushed through the crowd. She came out of nowhere and basically jumped on me. The crowd cleared as I carried her back to Cake and Lance. I put Geemo down and pulled Cake into a hug and held her, never to let ago, until she pushed away.

"I always knew you would great things, " Cake started. I'm surprised that I didn't start bawling already. "I knew you had something inside you craving adventure and excitement, not a delivery job at the Needlesworth."

"Cake...I-"

"Promise me something." I shut my mouth and held back the tears. "Promise me, you'll come back. Not just physically, but as the same little girl who has stayed strong through her parents' demise as well as mine and the destruction of Geemo's village. You need to come back to same girl who stayed strong for me and Geemo when the world around us was bleak and apocalyptic.

"I don't know if I could do that. Just after the fight with those Court members and the chimeras, I already feel like a different person. Thinking back to the times before Meat Man's disappearance, those days where my biggest worry was making a mistake in the deliveries, I feel like that Fionna was a different person and not me," My voice said softly. Cake had tears streaming down her cheeks but a smile on her face.

"Then promise me something else; take down that menace Larx and end his forsaken rule over this land. Promise me that you'll see to it that he gets what is coming to him and then come back. Come back to us, do you hear me?" She demand firmly through her tears.

"I prom-"

A bright light briefly flashed through the courtyard. My head snapped to the center of the crowd. Standing on my toes, I was barely able to make out Marshall's hooded frame but what caught my attention was the swirling lights behind him. The lights continued to circle around each other in dizzying motion until an image appeared behind the vampire. Inside the halo of light, came the illusion of horse riders in shining silver carrying flags and shields with the same elven insignia of a mighty bronze tree with silver leaves.

Marshall Lee stepped to side as I realized that the horseback riders were not illusions but elven warriors riding out to meet us. The villagers gasped and quickly backed away from the portal. The elves thundered into our side of the portal and dismounted. They turned to Gumytrin then kneeled down. I recalled that the illusion of Angelica calling him the elven prince. I guess she wasn't lying. They exchanged words and then the warriors stood up.

Gumytrin stepped forward and announced, "The King and Queen have already finished preparations for your arrival. You will be welcomed into the safety of Eyllis'isal and taken care of. The portal is ready."

I could tell that the villagers were unsure with all the shifting around. This was something really new to us. Even LSP and Starchy, who have been voice of this rebellion and encouraging the others to rebel, shifted on their feet. I felt a hand push me back towards Mochro then lift me to his saddle. Once I was comfortably mounted on the horse, my eyes found Lance gathering up all their things and then put Geemo in the cart. He picked up Cake and put her on the brown mare pulling their cart. Then he grabbed both the reins of Mochro and the mare and led us toward the front of the crowd.

Once we were in front of the portal, he offered Mochro's reins to Marshall Lee, but the vampire didn't move for it at all. He tilted his head up. I expected to see bright red eyes, instead I was barely able his deep jet black eyes. Then he looked away and stepped back. Gumytrin came forward and whispered to me softly, "You don't have to come with us."

"After all that has happened, I don't think I can go back," I turned to the vampire. "Back at Terrafoire, you told me that I started this fight. I intend to see it through the end." My eyes caught a glimpse of a smile from Marshall Lee before he reached over and took the reins from Lance. I then turned to Cake. "I promise. I'll come back." She smiled at me tearfully then Lance led them through the portal**.**

* * *

**I think this story is moving wayyy tooo slow. What do you guys think?**

**I promise this story will start moving a little faster. I just want the foundation of this story to be set and strong.**

**Please just hang tight and keep reading and Review;)**


End file.
